Fear, Love and Jealousy a Powerful Mix
by TeegyBee
Summary: Threats, loss, pain, heartbreak, they experience it all. When everything seems normal, drama gets in the way. A shadow is lurking, yet no one knows the truth behind it, until they lose one of their own. Truths are revealed, new faces stir some secrets.
1. Reality

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is a Bloodlines inspired FanFic. It follows Sydney, Adrian, Jill, Eddie and a few new characters in their journey through high school and the mysterious workings around them.**_

**_It may be a little confusing for some, I have set it before and after Bloodlines. Some things that happened in Bloodlines haven't happened yet, however there are other things that have happened. Sorry if that confuses anyone._**

**_You will soon know what has happened and what hasn't._**

**_I have changed a few characters just to make this a little more my own story!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or Bloodlines_**

**_A quick dedication to pink n_****_ pretty barbie _****_and Kaze_ Karter_ - You both inspired me to write my own Sydrian fanfic!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, I need your opinions!_**

**_Enjoy :D_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

Tired and annoyed, that seemed to be a regular occurrence in my moods lately. I didn't understand the tired, but I fully understood the annoyed. Adrian. He was the cause, as usual. I didn't know why he infuriated me so much, it just always seemed to happen. One minute we would be swapping witty comments back and forth, next we were at each other's throats.

I slumped myself backwards, feeling myself relax slightly in the comfort of my bed. It was only this morning that Adrian sat here, joking with Jill and me while he and Eddie waited for us to get ready for breakfast. All seemed normal.

He had improved his attitude and controlled his drinking – which made me happy of course – meaning he really was making an effort to change his habits. He even caught the bus to get here just for breakfast.

Of course, the good attitude didn't last. As per usual, whenever Adrian began to impress me, he let me down.

Why did he forever try to convince me that he wanted to do something with his life, but then when I help him, he just goes and throws it back in my face?

I became agitated thinking about it so I decided to just head straight to bed. I hoped I could forget about Adrian. Well, try to at least.

Sleep came to me easily as I was exhausted and not trying to fight it while doing homework. I drifted off quickly finding myself dreaming. A large bedroom materialized before me, I could not believe the vividness of the dream. I did not recognise the room, but I appreciated the taste of whomever it belonged to.

Navy blue curtains covered the two long windows on the opposite wall to the door, no sign of light seeping through the cracks. A large bed was centred in the room, covered in navy blue pillows and a doona with an intricate pattern that filled the end.

The décor was simple, but nice. Lamps that matched the curtains were stationed on the two dark timbered night stands, glowing in the otherwise black room.

I was about to turn away from the room and explore the rest of the house when I heard a soft noise come from a side door that I presumed was a wardrobe. I was proven correct when a figure immerged from inside, pulling on a teal coloured t-shirt. I glanced below the line of the t-shirt and was taken aback by the perfectness of the figure's skin. His body – in my world – was perfect. It wasn't scrawny where only skin and bone existed, but wasn't over-toned with nothing but muscle.

A subtle cough snapped me out of trance. In my slight distraction, I had not realised that the figure had looked up to acknowledge my presence. I looked up to see who had joined my dream but couldn't supress the anger and agitation I had felt towards him before I had fallen asleep.

"Ugh. How did I not see this coming?" He was the only person I had been thinking about before I went to sleep, so of course he would be in my dream.

"Sage, your excitement is just overwhelming." Adrian's casual yet sarcastic tone didn't help my mood. Why was everything so realistic? He had got his shirt on by now and was walking closer to where I stood. I backed away slightly, not wanting to be too close to the creature that had invaded my dreams. He reached a mirror, then styled his hair into his perfect yet messy do that only Adrian could manage.

I chose to leave the room in an attempt to get out of the dream, hopefully able wake up, but Adrian blocked my path. "Adrian, please move." I don't really know why I bothered with him at this point; I mean, it _was only_ a dream. Right? Sure didn't feel like one though.

"Come on Sage. Don't you want to spend some time getting to know me?" He flashed a grin at me, softening my agitation. But that didn't mean I had forgiven him.

"I've known you for almost a month and all you have really done is gotten yourself drunk, letting a fifteen-year-old girl suffer along with you through the hangover, because you are too welled up in self-pity to think of anyone but yourself. Half the time you just use your witty comments to get a laugh and annoy whoever you feel like, and to top it all off, you're usually the cause of my bad moods!" Ok, I knew it was harsh, but it wasn't like I was saying it to his face. I was just glad to get this all off my chest.

"That has nothing to do with you." His tone was full of sorrow and I knew which of my comments he had responded to. He was constantly thinking of Rose and how much she hurt him, so he turned to drinking to cure his sadness.

"Well when you make my life so much harder than it has to be because I am constantly trying to clean up after you, then yeah it has everything to do with me." I shot back at his remark, he was so self-centred.

"Why do you hate me so much? I get it that you think I am this _evil creature of the night_, but I'm not quite as evil as you think"

"I don't hate you. You just infuriate me the way everything always has to be about you." Ouch, another slap in his face. It probably just rolled right off though.

"Well then, you clearly don't know me very well. I happen to put many before myself." He chuckled at his formal remark, back to his usual attitude, and stepped away.

"I'd like to see the day when that happens."

I kept my distance from Adrian while I walked over to the couch – that I had not noticed before – placed between the two windows. I could sense Adrian behind me so I sat to the far end, leaving a large gap between us when he sat down.

I felt uneasy being on the receiving end of his stare when I noticed his eyes move up and down. It wasn't in his typical checking-a-girl-out kind of way, but more curiosity.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Sage. You are not an easy person to read." His eyes studied me further, I frantically wished in my head for this dream to end. Adrian must have noticed me tense as he looked away, expression apologetic.

"Isn't my mood enough for you? I could scream if you like, but being melodramatic has never been my thing." I received a slight sound of laughter from Adrian from that remark and felt…odd – there wasn't any other way to describe it – inside. It wasn't sick, repulsed or anything that I thought I would feel while sitting next to a vampire. It was…comforting, I think.

"Ah, a hint of sarcasm has made its way to Miss Sydney Sage's vocabulary. Who would have thought we would see this day?" Adrian chuckled again, I couldn't help but smile. "There it is, I knew you had a smile hidden deep within you somewhere."

"You know, for someone who I can't stand to be around and someone who makes me so mad all the time, you are one of the only people who can really make me smile." I would never dare say that to the real Adrian, but I figured at least if I say it now it feels like I have said it to him.

A grin formed on Adrian's lips, he actually appeared taken aback and slightly embarrassed, he looked vulnerable as if he had let his guard down. "You really mean that, don't you?" His tone was filled with disbelief. Was it really that hard for him to believe?

"I do, but why are you so surprised?" I questioned his reaction, wondering what had caused his usual barrier of a cocky attitude to fall down.

"I-I'm not really surprised. I'm just –"A stutter. An actual stutter came from Adrian Ivashkov's mouth. I could not believe what I was hearing. I eyed him with a yeah-right smirk. "Okay, so maybe I am surprised. But can you blame me?" He stood up and paced back and forth in front of the couch, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm not accusing you Adrian." I responded, looking up at his face filled with emotions that I could not read. "I was just curious to know why you are so surprised." His tone had snapped from vulnerable to angry in a few seconds, now I was the one surprised at his sudden mood change.

He sat back down beside me, closer than he was before. In fact a little too close for comfort. However, the close proximity and having him stare directly into my eyes enabled me to see him closely. His eyes caught me off guard, I was lost in a sea of emerald green. They were beautiful. So beautiful that it caused a fluttery feeling to form inside of me.

In my lost trance I hadn't fully noticed his change in expression. As I studied his eyes further, I noticed that they now showed…adoration? That wasn't possible. How could I be stupid enough to think he would ever display that in his eyes while staring into mine? But then again, this was a dream so everything that happened was in the control of my subconscious.

He snapped out of his trance and when he spoke he brought me back to the reality of the dream.

"If you had hung out with someone who constantly reminds you that you are some _evil creature of the night_ when she jumps at almost every humanly movement or action, then to be told that you make her happy, would you be surprised?" He turned away from me, then stared down at his feet. Had I really just upset him?

"Look Adrian, I'm sorry for the _evil creature of the night_ thing, but that has been drilled into me ever since I could talk. It's hard to shake something like that. I guess you could say that your kind has been unfairly titled by the Alchemists, but I still haven't warmed up to you all. That doesn't mean I can't be happy around you though." As if I would really tell him that though.

I saw a similar smile play on his lips as I did before. This one was slightly different though, more of a knowing smile than actual happiness. "Thanks Sage. You know, you're not so bad…for an Alchemist." He flashed another grin at me, but I knew this one was his usual cocky, smartass expression.

I felt the same fluttery feeling within me as I did before. "Thanks Adrian. And you're a pretty decent guy…for an _evil creature of the night._" This time, the fluttery feeling intensified as I looked into his eyes – ones of which were studying me with happiness glinting within.

Adrian had moved closer to me while I had been staring into his eyes, but I didn't notice until I felt his hand touch my cheek. His touch was soft, so soft that I could almost convince myself that he was human. It was warm, too warm for what I expected from a vampire.

He held me there for a minute then brushed a few strands of my hair from my face, then rested his hand on my neck. He was closer now and I felt myself moving closer too. I felt the pressure of his thumb on my jawline as he lifted my head towards his. He cupped my face with both hands, inching his way towards me.

Our lips met in a soft, gentle touch that felt warm, sening my body into a frenzy of shudders. He was so beautiful. I felt so right with him right now that I lost all earlier thoughts of him being _evil_.

His touch was warm on my skin, soft and gentle against me. I forgot all my previous thoughts about him and how he made me so mad all the time. I forgot who he really was because only one thing mattered in that moment, him.

I could feel him speeding up the kiss, eager for more. In his attempts to keep it sweet – but still passionate – I felt a very slight nip on the corner of my bottom lip. That's when I realised what was happening. I was kissing a vampire. I was _kissing a vampire._

_**ADRAIN POV**_

I didn't know why I was doing it, but after staring into a world of molten gold I lost all self-control. I held her face in my hands, not caring what I was about to confess – not that I was really confessing much since Sydney was unaware that this was a spirit dream and this was actually happening.

Her eyes were so beautiful, filled with such power that they had me filling with nerves. How was it that _I_ was nervous? I had kissed many girls before without a single hesitation. Why was this any different?

I leant in closer to her, thrilled that she did not pull away. As our lips met, it was needless to say that sparks flew. Literally. Her aura was so bright that it blinded me through my closed eyes. Although she seemed so happy, she didn't fully respond to the kiss. I was slightly disappointed.

The nerves were still high on the scale, I felt giddy in her presence, but I had to supress them. I focused on her, her aura, her fragrance.

I kept the kiss soft and gentle, not wanting to disrespect her. I finally felt her responding the way I wanted her to, the electricity that sparked between us overwhelmed me and I could not hold back. I increased the kiss, feeling my fang accidently nip her lower lip. Damn! You idiot!

Her hands hit my chest hard and she pushed me away. She shot up off the couch, running to the door. I sat where she left me, stunned at her sudden reaction. My mood sunk below my reach, I was hurt.

I stood up and walked towards her, hoping I could reach out to her. She moved in sync with my steps, making it impossible for me to get any closer to her.

"Don't!" Her voice was scared. Not scared of another kiss, scared of...me. "Don't come near me!"

"Sydney, please. I won't hurt you." I tried to keep the hurt from my voice, but it was difficult. "Please trust me."

"Why would I trust you? You are evil! An evil creature. You cannot be trusted. You feed from humans, _I_ am human. You are sick and evil, stay away from me!" With her damaging words, she left the room and I let the dream fade.

Back in the real world I was on my bed, curled on my side. I glanced over to the window, feeling the pain I wished I could forget. I was looking directly at the couch that Sydney had just shared one of the best moments of my life. Only to have it shattered within a few seconds.

My eyes fell on the position in front of the dresser where I had stood, pleading with her to return and trust me. The pain was unbearable. I had just lived a nightmare. Sydney's last words ached through my heart – _You are sick and evil, stay away from me! _It wasn't so much what she said that had hit me hard, it was the way she said it, full of fright and fear. She feared me and didn't ever want to be near me again.

I curled back up and hugged my pillow to sleep, fighting back the urge to scream into the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope you all enjoyed that.<strong>_

_**Please, please, please review. I would really love to know what you think!**_

**_Review for an update (:_**

**_Any questions? Leave a comment :D_**

**_Caio Now!_**


	2. Are We Safe?

_**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's my next chapter! **_

_**I hope you all like it. As I said in my first chapter, it might be a little confusing of where this is set!**_

_**Oh, and someone left an anonymous review - I'm not sure exactly what you meant by 'write it in Bloodlines' whether that means set it in the middle of Bloodlines or in the Bloodlines category of FanFiction, I'm not sure. But, I put this under Bloodlines anyway.**_

_**Well, that's enough from me!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or Bloodlines**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p><em>I curled back up and hugged my pillow to sleep, fighting back the urge to scream into the night.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

I sat bolt upright, sweating and breathing fast. My hand reached up to my lips and wiped them clean, hoping to rid any signs of what I had just condemned myself to.

I couldn't believe it. What was wrong with me? How can I be thinking this way? I am human, but more to the point, an Alchemist. He is a vampire, a Moroi, an evil creature of the night. I cannot be thinking about him in this way. No. I am not thinking of him in that way. I could never possibly stoop to such a taboo. But then, I couldn't get my dream - that had just shocked me out of my deep sleep – out of my head. Had I really just dreamt about _him_?

Worse, had I just dreamt of him _kissing_ me? That was just ridiculous. I had to shake this feeling. I had to get my priorities straight. I am an Alchemist and he is a vampire, vampires are evil. That's all there is to it.

I forced myself to sleep; frightened that I would dream a taboo. But my sleep was dreamless.

* * *

><p>I woke up remembering the whole dream – well I guess there is a first for everything. But it was strange, it felt so real as if I had actually lived it all.<p>

"Sydney, you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost." Jill immerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go – always so eager to see Adrian on the days of her feedings.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine. Just a weird dream." I tried to hide that I wasn't fine, the fact that the dream had felt so real made it hard to face Adrian again – even though he won't be any different.

"Anything you want to share?" She gave me a what-was-it-really-about kind of look, but I wasn't giving any details to her.

"Nah, didn't really make any sense." My lie was lame, but I didn't want her to know what I had been thinking. It was bad enough that I even thought it.

"Okay," She didn't question me further, I was thankful that she didn't press the issue. "Are you going to be long? I'm going to meet Eddie on the field to practise for a little."

"Yeah, you go. I will be down soon."

"Okay, see you then." Jill bounced from the room filled with enthusiasm. She enjoyed her defence training with Eddie as she was determined to prove herself.

I clambered out of bed, moving to the bathroom. Whoa! That dream really had gotten to me. My hair was in a mess, but unlike usual it looked like it had been in a fight with a hurricane – and lost.

I pulled a comb through it, thanking myself for washing my hair last night before I want to bed. It was soft and the tangles came out easily.

Once my make-up was done and I was dressed ready to go, I made my way down to the field where Jill would no doubt be grilling Eddie for not using his full strength.

"Come on, that was not a real kick. How can I learn when you aren't doing it properly?" Ah, how did I guess? Jill and Eddie were under a tree on the side of the field. They were accompanied by a slumped figure lying on the ground with an umbrella shielding their face.

"You guys ready to go? You can continue later if you want but we should probably get to Clarence's."

Upon the sound of my voice the slumped figure removed the umbrella and sat up. Adrian. "Ahh, Sage! Good of you to join us." He flashed me a grin and waved like an idiot. "You don't look so good, Sage. Get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Was I really that obvious?

"Hey, leave her alone. She had a strange dream." No Jill, why did you bring that up? She may not have given it a second thought, but Adrian surly would.

I looked to him expecting a lot of questions – mostly ones of the sexual kind – but what I saw surprised me. Adrian had lost his grin, there were no signs of any smart remarks. For a few moments his expression went inwards as if he was elsewhere. I had a feeling it was some sprit affect so I chose to speak and bring him back to attention.

"Yeah it was just a weird dream, I lost a little sleep. Nothing to worry about." It worked and he was back in the real world once again.

"Well, would you like to explain the details?" He question in a teasing way.

"I think we all have different ideas as to what appears in our dreams compared to you, Adrian." I gave him a smirk, beginning to think that I had been spending too much time with him.

"Oh, careful. You might not be allowed to wear that uniform anymore, Sage. It's not part of the Adrian code." He smirked back at me and I couldn't help but giggle at the comment. I wasn't wearing a uniform, I was in my usual clothes. But Adrian always loved to mock my outfit choices. Today I had on a white blouse that was gathered at the front, with a dark pair of jeans and small black heels.

"Whoa! Did you guys just witness that. Sydney Sage just laughed at my comment." He jumped up from the ground, punching the air. "Yes people, I will die a happy man."

The three of them laughed at Adrian's performance while I just shook my head. Eddie and Jill had finished up the training session, they were now ready to go.

"Ah, Adrian," I glanced down at where had been lying down on the ground. Next to the flattened patch of grass was a half completed artwork. It appeared to be a flower which I assumed was a rose, but it was hard to tell from where I was standing. I felt sorry for Adrian at this point, he was still grieving over his break-up with Rose and it caused him great pain. "Don't forget your-" My words were cut short when Adrian snatched the work up off the ground.

"Yeah, got it." He snapped.

I took offence that Adrian didn't want me seeing his work, I mean, it's not like I didn't know that he was grieving. But, I let it go and ignored his sudden mood change to avoid any arguments.

"Alright, well we better get to Clarence's." I said.

We all clambered into Latte and I was taken aback when Adrian acted out of character, sitting in the back. He always sat in the front. Instead, Eddie was left with the front seat, while Jill sat beside Adrian.

If Jill and Eddie noticed that something was not right about Adrian, they didn't let on. Eddie casually accepted the front seat and Jill didn't complain.

The car ride over to Clarence's was the longest thirty minutes that I had ever sat through. We had all been silent since Adrian snapped after I mentioned the artwork and continued to stay silent when he had sat himself in the back of Latte.

"Could you all be quiet, you are all so loud!" Adrian piped up from the back seat causing Jill to erupt into giggles while Eddie fought hard to keep the laughter away. I myself couldn't supress my grin.

Trust Adrian to be the one to break the tension that he had caused. "Careful there, Ivashkov. That remark could earn you a ticket to get in with me."

I saw his face fall in the rear-view mirror. When he caught my eye, he was quick to glance away. What was with that? I thought he would think that was funny. I could see Jill trying to keep her grin off her face, while Eddie let out a slight cough. Did I miss something?

"What?" I demanded. "Adrian?"

"It's fine. I don't think you fully understood what you just said then." Eddie responded when it was clear that Adrian wasn't going to. He was so confusing today, he usually jumped at the chance to mock me.

"What did I say?" I questioned.

"Sydney, it was nothing." Jill assured me from behind.

"All I said was…" _earn you a ticket to get in with me._ My own voice echoed in my head, what I said finally sinking in. "Oh dear. Adrian I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I was just mimicking what you said earlier, about me being like you, it wasn't meant to sound that way." I spilled in a rush, making sure that they understood that I didn't mean it in any way other than him being like me when he told us to be quiet.

"It's fine, Sydney. Just drop it." Adrian was the one to reply this time, his tone harsh again. I was taken aback at the use of my actual name – he never used it.

I slumped back in my seat, defeated and confused, we rode the last five minutes to Clarence's in complete silence – the atmosphere slightly tenser than before.

_**ADRIAN POV**_

_Careful there, Ivashkov. That remark could earn you a ticket to get in with me. _I know she meant nothing by it, but her comment caused some supressed emotions to bubble to the surface.

"…it wasn't meant to sound that way." Her rambles were frantic as she tried to hide the naïve comment she had just made, normally I would be thrilled to mock her about this, but what she said had hit a nerve. It didn't pain me as such, but it had triggered a reaction in me.

"It's fine, Sydney. Just drop it." I know my tone was harsh, but I didn't mean for it to be. I was trying to act as if nothing had happened – according to her nothing had anyway – but I didn't want to raise any questions.

The rest of the ride was silent, no more traces of Jill and Eddie's laughter. It was because of me, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it, my last break of the tension had only lead to making it worse.

I was grateful when we reached Clarence's as I was able to put my artwork back in my cupboard. I was stupid to take it with me to Amberwood, of course there was a high chance that she would see it. Unless, deep down, I actually wanted her to see it? No, don't be stupid. Of course I didn't.

Dorothy greeted us at the door and led us inside. We all made our way into the house, sitting down on the couches in the lounge. I excused myself and headed for my room. I sat down on the couch that was placed between the two long windows on the far wall to study the painting. The Golden Lily was visible in the light that shone through my windows, although it was only outlined at the moment.

Had she seen it? Did she notice what I had sketched. She had spotted it on the ground, but could she tell what it was from where she had been standing? I stood up, placing the work on the floor. I rested it so it was at a similar angle as before.

I took a few steps away from it and stood in a position that resembled Sydney's from earlier. I viewed my drawing, trying to see what she saw – a rose.

I let out a sigh of relief. It only looked like a rose to her.

"Adrian?" Jill's voice snapped me back to the world and I flipped over the canvas, frightened that she would see it too. I hoped that I had been able to block her from my mind with my emotions all over the place.

"Yeah, ah, I'm coming." I placed the canvas in the corner of my cupboard on top of my other works then left my room.

"Is everything alright, Adrian." Jill's concern filled her voice. Yes, I had hidden my emotions.

"Jailbait, if something was wrong, you would be the first to know." I put on my casual I-don't-care-about-anything voice and shot her a grin.

"You sure?" Always doubtful of my honestly – but then again, who isn't?

"Jailbait, you know me. I'm tough." I knew it was a lame response, but it was the most I could manage without giving up my bravado. "Invincible, iron man, god amongst women, a natural comedian, a-"

"Invincible? Iron man? Yeah right. You may be a vampire, but you are definitely out of practise considering your hands don't do manual labour." Jill laughed at my response; I was amazed that it actually worked. Everyone was use to my rambling, often going with my subject changes without even realising it.

"You are right about that, Jailbait." I chuckled, relieved at her distraction from questioning me.

Jill and I joined the others in the lounge. I sat in my seat in the corner, distancing myself from Sydney. When I joined the group I couldn't help but notice the glum mood that hung over everyone in the room.

Eddie and Sydney sat across from Clarence and his nephew, Justin. He was an alright guy, boring if you ask me, but harmless. His dark hair was messed which he only made it worse when he ran his hands through it. His brown eyes glinting with anxiety.

Clarence looked much the same and so did everyone else for that matter.

"Why the long faces?" I chuckled. "You all look like you have just been told that there is a mob of Strigoi outside."

Sydney, Eddie and Justin all turned to face me, eyes full of fear and angst. I thought my comment was just an irrelevant, smartass remark – but looking at their faces now – I got the feeling I hit the nail right on the head.

"There was a Strigoi attack last night." Justin confirmed to Adrian. Nothing out of the ordinary, however I assumed there was more to it.

"A Moroi girl, she was twenty-one." Sydney added.

"Where was it? Los Angeles?" I asked, but was doubtful judging by their expressions.

"No." Eddie answered. His tone was harsh and blunt. "Palm Springs."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's it for chapter two, I hope you liked it!<strong>_

_**PLEASE review, I really really want to know what you think of my story!**_

**_Up next - a little Sydrian drama, some mysterious findings and a fun challenge for the boys!_**

**_Again, please review :D_**

**_Caio Now!_**


	3. Unusual Behaviour

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! Here's the next update :D**_

_**Hope you all enjoy it!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy_**

**_Please, please, please REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"_There was a Strigoi attack last night." Justin confirmed to Adrian. Nothing out of the ordinary, however I assumed there was more to it._

"_A Moroi girl, she was twenty-one." Sydney added._

"_Where was it? Los Angeles?" I asked, but was doubtful judging by their expressions._

"_No." Eddie answered. His tone was harsh and blunt. "Palm Springs."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

Adrian's expression faded from amused, to looking as if someone had hit him in the head with a pole. He was dumbstruck, and for the first time since I had met him – he was speechless.

"What?" Jill exclaimed from her position behind Adrian.

"It's okay Jill. We won't let anything happen you." Eddie soothed.

"This isn't a normal Strigoi attack," Justin said. "The Moroi girl was bitten, but her blood wasn't drained. That doesn't make sense, Strigoi don't bite someone and leave them."

He had a good point, it didn't make any sense at all.

_**ADRIAN POV**_

"Was it likely that whoever it was had been spotted by someone?" Sydney questioned.

"No, Strigoi wouldn't care," I answered. "They would just kill off the intruder as well."

"I will get in touch with the Alchemists and find out what we should do." Sydney spoke in her professional business voice as she stood up.

"Why can't we just go back to court?" Jill asked.

"Jill, you know that's not safe."

"Yeah I know that, Eddie. But I'm not safe here either." Her voice was filled with fright, I knew she wished she could be back at court with Lissa. "If I stay inside the court, in Lissa's house, there would be heaps of Guardians. I would be fine."

"But you were attacked at the court, what if that happens again?" This time, Eddie's voice was filled with pain at the thought of losing her. I saw for the first time exactly how he felt about her. His aura was strong with feelings. He too was hiding his true feelings.

"Yes, I was. But all the Guardians dived on Lissa because they thought she was the target. If I was there now, they would protect me too."

"Jill, look. I know you want to go home, but we have to stay here until we know what to do." Sydney chimed in. "I will get in contact with the Alchemists and see what they know."

Jill was silent for a moment, but soon answered. "Okay, I understand." She sagged in defeat, worried for her safety. I was too.

Moroi being killed not only put Jill in danger, but Justin and I were also at risk. We had been told that Clarence and Justin were the only Moroi in the area, then where had this girl come from?

"I'm going to feed." Jill stood up then headed to the kitchen.

"Sydney, do you mind giving the Alchemists a call now?" I asked, both to find out as much as I could and to give her an excuse to go outside. I knew how much she hated being in the house when Jill fed, although she was in another room.

"Not at all, excuse me." Sydney excused herself from the room, I decided to follow her outside. I had no idea why I followed her as I was trying to avoid any private moments with her.

* * *

><p>"Stanton?" Sydney had dialled a number, after a few moments a woman answered the phone. I could hear her voice through the speaker with my intensified hearing. "It's Sydney."<p>

"Sydney? What's going on?" Obviously a call to her supervisor was rare.

"I was just calling about the recent Strigoi attack on a Moroi girl."

"What Strigoi attack? The last one was two weeks ago on the outskirts of Los Angeles, but nowhere near the Princess."

"No, the most recent one was last night," Sydney responded. "In Palm Springs."

"That can't be right, as we have no record of that."

"Are you sure?" Sydney questioned.

"Yes, Alchemists have not been called to the scene." Informed Stanton. "Are you positive it was a Strigoi attack on a Moroi?"

"I am certain." Sydney answered.

"What makes you so sure if no other Alchemist has a record of it?" Stanton was clearly doubting Sydney. Sydney's aura was enough to clue me in on her frustration.

"It was in the local paper. Justin read the article, it said that the girl who was killed was in early celebration of Halloween." Sydney recalled the article.

"What does that have to do with Moroi?"

"Because she had fangs." Sydney said. "They thought they were fake, but when they couldn't remove them they assumed she was preparing for Halloween."

"Okay, I will inform the other Alchemists about this."

"What do we do?" Sydney asked.

"Keep going as normal, you cannot afford to draw attention to the Princess. I will be in touch soon."

Sydney said goodbye before hanging up the phone. She turned around towards the house, then took a step forward before she jumped, squealing when she saw me.

"You Alchemists are so jumpy." I smirked.

"What are you doing?" She shot a glare at me, standing her ground, but I could see in her aura that I made her nervous.

"Just thought you might want some company out here." I admitted.

"I don't need company. I am quite capable of being alone for a few minutes."

"Admit it, Sage." I teased. "You like my company."

"Pfft. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Always resisting my charm.

"Come on. I know you think that I am sick and evil, wishing I would stay away from you, but you – deep down – enjoy my presence."

"Sick and evil? I never said that." She seemed offended. "I've never told you to stay away from me."

"Yes you have." I shot at her, how could she deny what she had said like that? Sydney Sage was annoying at times and too professional for her own good, but she was not a liar.

"Adrian, I would never say that." She defended. "Your race knows how the Alchemists feel about you, but we don't go out of our way to inform them of our dislike."

"Why are you denying it? Sydney, you are not a liar."

"Look, I don't have time for this. I didn't say anything, Adrian. So stop putting words in my mouth." She was frustrated with me now, I could tell from her aura that she was also hurt.

"I'm not the one putting words in your mouth, you are putting lies in-" I stopped, realising what I was saying. We were both right. She _had_ said it to me, but as far as she knew, it was a dream.

"What?" She demanded. "Putting lies into what?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"Adrian, you can't just-"

"Sage, just let it go."

For a moment she just froze, staring at me. I didn't mean to upset her so much, it hurt me to see what I was doing to her, but I couldn't help it. Her aura relaxed a little before she spoke.

"Well, I'm going back inside now to tell the others what Stanton just told me." Sydney was all serious now, back to her Alchemist profession.

I followed her inside but walked past the lounge room. I went to lay on my bed, trying to put myself together. Shit! I had close to lost it back there, almost telling her what had really happened. That's it, no more private conversations with her.

_**SYDNEY POV**_

Argh! He was so infuriating. What was his problem? I really didn't have time to argue with him.

"Well, I'm going back inside to tell the others what Stanton just told me." I put my professional voice back on and walked through the front door, Adrian in tow.

I was relieved when he kept walking into his room, but confused at the same time. Was I really that bad to be around? I guess I can't judge people on that, as I run with the Alchemists – who can't stand to be around vampires. I had a feeling spirit was causing him these mood swings.

"Any news from the Alchemists?" Justin asked as I entered the room.

"No, the last Strigoi attack that they have a report of occurred two weeks ago outside of Los Angeles, but the other side." I explained to them the situation, telling them that we have to stay where are.

"But, we're not safe her." Jill – who was now back from her feeding – announced once I had finished.

I shifted in my seat across from her, feeling guilty for holding her here, even though I'm not the one who has put her here. "I'm sorry, Jill. It's out of my control, I have to follow orders."

"Jill, it will be fine." Justin assured her. "You've done great so far, you just need to hold up a little longer and you should be back at court in no time."

"I know, I just wish I could be back at court." She slumped in her seat. I felt a sting of sympathy in my chest, wishing I could help her.

Adrian joined us ten minutes later. He sat in his seat in the corner, occasionally commenting on topics when he thought it necessary.

It was Friday so we had a later curfew, we decided to stay for a while. We lounged around and chatted, avoiding anything Strigoi related. I felt uncomfortable under Adrian's gaze, occasionally I felt him looking at me. When I casually glanced up, I found him staring.

He flashed me a smile every time, causing the same fluttery feeling in my stomach that I felt when I had looked into his eyes in my dream. I tried to look elsewhere, but his constant talking had me looking up all the time – he seemed to be directing every sentence at me.

"We better head off guys. Its 10:30, curfew is at eleven o'clock." I announced, thankful to finally escape Adrian.

"Aw, leaving already, Sage?" Adrian pouted. I had to supress an eye roll and a smirk. "You'll be back." He winked and I flinched at the gesture.

"You are too smart for your own good."

"Why thank-you, Castile." Adrian grinned widely. "It's good to hear that some people value my intelligence."

"I meant smartass, but I figured you knew that."

"Right you are."

"Come on, time to go." I reminded.

"See you soon, Sage." Adrian chimed. I hoped not.

We all bid our goodbyes to Adrian and Justin, though I got the impression that neither of them wanted us to leave.

"Dude, stop being such an idiot," I heard Justin mutter. "You were making her uncomfortable."

"That's the point."

Back at Amberwood, my thoughts led to Adrian – once again. His moods had flipped so quickly multiple times while we were there, he didn't make sense. His last few words were stuck in my head – _That's the point._

Did he really want me to be uncomfortable? He knew how I felt about his race, why was he making it worse?

I fell asleep instantly, thankful that I did not dream of Adrian.

* * *

><p>I woke Jill up, not surprised that she was excited for our day out. We had made plans last night while at Clarence's to have a group outing. We decided to go to the water park half an hour away for Jill – she has been separated from her magic for a long time, so Adrian, Eddie and Justin thought it would be nice if she could be close to water. I on the other hand was not too keen with the idea.<p>

Although I had gotten quite comfortable with the Moroi and Dhampir group, I was still not all that thrilled about being around their magic. It's something that I didn't understand as I believed it to be unnatural, it unnerved me.

Despite my fears, I still went with them – ignoring the fact that I was their chaperone and taxi.

"You can't be serious?" Jill exclaimed when I pulled my clothes from my closet, placing them on my bed. "You can't wear that to a water park, how do you expect to go in the water?"

"Well, that's the point. This way, I don't have to go in." I admitted.

"Oh no, you are going in missy." She spun around, walking to her closet to pull out a few items of clothing. She turned to face me before she handed them to me. "Here, you can borrow these. Don't worry, they will fit and look fine." She added when my jaw dropped.

We met up with Eddie downstairs, then I drove us to Clarence's – we were picking up Liam who wanted to join us, and unfortunately for me, Adrian was coming too.

"Sage? Is that really you sitting there?" Adrian gave me a smirk as he climbed into the front seat of my car.

"You blind, Ivashkov?"

"Well, you could say that I have been up until now." He eyed me up and down, causing me to feel uncomfortable.

"Put your seat belt on, Adrian and stop staring." Liam shot from the back seat.

"Yeah, okay. I scottcha." He chuckled to himself.

I pulled out of the driveway, making a note to thank Liam later for shutting Adrian up. His staring had now made me uncomfortable, so I secretly wished for my jeans.

"No, but seriously. You look good, Sage." Did he just say that? I felt a flutter inside my stomach, I had to concentrate hard to keep my smile away.

"Thanks," I said. "You're looking a little different too." I said, gesturing towards his outfit.

"What, this? Nah, this is nothing." He said, tugging on his singlet.

"Adrian, what are you like with rides?" Asked Eddie from behind.

"Rides? They're scared of _me._" He answered, holding himself high.

"Are you sure?" Eddie smirked.

"You doubting me, Castile?" Questioned Adrian.

"No, not at all. I just didn't pick you to be the gutsy type, that's all."

"You just wait and see, those rides won't know what hit them."

"Oh, I'm sure we will see."

"Want to make this into a bet do we?" Adrian suggested, turning in his seat to face Eddie.

"Bring it on, pretty boy." Eddie teased.

"Alright, loser rides _Terror Raptor_."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Jill and I separated from the boys, heading for the change rooms. I had been nervous about this moment the whole car ride, ever since Adrian had looked me up and down in my borrowed, tight fitting t-shirt and tiny little board shorts.<p>

I took in the scene once Jill and I came from the change rooms. I couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked. There was a 'beach' in the centre of the park that gradually became deeper, forming into a pool on the opposite side.

Clumps of palm trees surrounded the water, a series of tables were placed before the sand of the 'beach'.

Jill and I joined the boys after changing. We found them sitting at a table by the water's edge. They had also changed and were ready to go. When we approached, they all turned around, Adrian looking stunned.

"Whoa, Sage," Adrian exclaimed, eyes wide. "Looking good."

"Wha-I." I felt my heartbeat increase under his wide eyes. I looked down at the blue and green patterned bikini that I had borrowed from Jill, feeling flutters of excitement shoot through me.

Adrian was noticing me a lot lately and it made me feel…special. It shouldn't though, I should be repulsed by a vampire showing any kind of interest in me. Not that I thought he did, but it felt like he was interested...slightly.

What did he mean by him comment though? This was Adrian here, if he liked something he saw he made it known. Did he like what he saw, or was it sarcasm?

_Accept it Sydney, he complemented you._

"Th-thanks, Adrian." I blushed.

"Right, time to get this over with, Ivashkov." Eddie declared.

Adrian was still staring at me, it took a nudge in the ribs from Liam to get his attention.

"Prepare to lose, Castile. It's on."

"Okay, so whoever gets the most punches wins. Deal?"

"Deal." Adrian agreed. I almost let out a squeal when he pulled his arm back and punched Eddie in the shoulder. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but still, I was taken aback.

"What the hell was that for?" Eddie yelled.

"Adrian – one, Eddie – zero." He couldn't help himself, he erupted in laughter. Eddie grabbed him in a fighting stance.

They scuffled for a minute, before they went back to a standing position, both displaying bright grins on their faces.

"Okay, time to get serious." Said Adrian, bouncing on the spot, ready for anything.

"Alright, count us in man." Eddie said to Liam.

"Get ready. Get Set…" Liam paused.

"Come on, man." Adrian complained.

"GO!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank-you for reading!<em>**

**_I hope you all liked it :D_**

**_Please leave a review, I really would like to know what you think!_******

**_Until next time..._**

**_... Caio Now! xx_**


	4. A Challenge For Fun

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the huge wait. I'm in year 12 and it's only just starting to fall into routine. Anyway, here is my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy a bit of fun!**_

**_Oh, and a HUGE thank-you to everyone who reviewed. Your comments really make this worth while :)_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Get ready. Get Set…" Liam paused.<em>

"_Come on, man." Adrian complained._

"_GO!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

I watched the two boys run and took in what I saw. Adrian was taller than Eddie, but didn't have the same build. However, he was well-toned and looked…good. His singlet hung low on his sides and I could see most of his body from the side, it also hugged his front tight and I could see the lines of a well-shaped body. His arms weren't quite as big as Eddie's, but he did have enough muscle to cause a girl to get distracted. _Stop it, Sydney. He's a vampire. Not some hot human guy._

I shook the thought and concentrated on keeping it away.

Adrian and Eddie raced towards the _Vortex_ – a tunnel slide that's on a diagonal lean, and plummets downwards into a funnel like shape – both receiving their first hole punch in their ticket. Liam, Jill and I watched in amusement.

"Are you having a shot Jill?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, I think I'd like to watch this one from here." She giggled. "I want to hear Adrian's scream and see his face when he gets off."

"This ought to be good." Liam commented.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADRIAN POV<strong>_

Oh god, why the hell did I get myself into this? Eddie was born for this, but me…I was born to do anything _but_ this.

We raced to the _Vortex_ and although Eddie is a Dhampir, we were still a match for speed. I lost some energy running up the ramp to the start of the slide, but got there within seconds of Eddie.

There were two slide openings and Eddie took the one on the right, so I took the one on the left and we both grabbed a donut that were stacked in between us. We struggled into them before the two supervisors held us in position until we were both ready.

"You ready for this?" Eddie yelled from his tunnel.

"You betcha!" I replied, although I was not so convinced inside.

I looked ahead, the tunnel was light and I could see the first turn which looked pretty sharp. The slide at this end wasn't steep, but the funnel was.

The lights ahead went green and the supervisors pressed a button that was situated to my right causing the stopper ahead of me to disappear and my donut surged forwards.

The slide wasn't too bad. Although I almost flipped over multiple times, it was a thrill, I was full of adrenaline – that was until I entered the vortex. Shaped like a funnel, the vortex sends you around and around the open surface until you plummet down the vertical exit.

Eddie and I immerged from our tunnels at the same time on opposite sides of the funnel. We circled around the bowl, it was fast but smooth. Eddie looked fine, but me, I couldn't take my eyes off the tunnel that we had no choice but to go down. I hadn't known this was the end of the _Vortex._

"What's the matter, Ivashkov? If you ask me, you look a bit scared." Eddie laughed.

"Whatever you think, Castile. This is nothing." I yelled back, pulling my bravado from the depths it had sunk to.

"Sure." I only just heard him mumble.

We had done about three circles each now, drawing us close to the centre. I braced myself for the drop, smirking at Eddie as I began to disappear through the hole.

SHIT! That was intense. If the drop wasn't enough – and someone clearly thought it wasn't – there was water at the bottom. Not the nice calm water you expect to land in, but the gushing-like-rapids type of water that send you flying down a long and steep winding slide – again.

This time, I was sure I was going to fall out. Thankfully I didn't, but I came close to it.

I hit the bottom, able to hear Eddie's cheery "woops!" from behind me. I staggered out of the donut finding myself in the 'beach'. Eddie landed to my right then jumped from the water.

"Wooh!" He yelled. "Now that was awesome." What is he, a psychopath?

Once we were on dry land, Eddie put his arm around my shoulder. "So dude, how was that for a thrill?" He chuckled. "Think you can hold up and beat me at this?"

"Oh, I know I can!"

"Right, well let's get to it then." Eddie said.

We looked up to see Liam, Sydney and Jill standing there watching us. They were all laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked, curious of what I had missed.

"Dude, you...should have …seen your face." Liam breathed through his laughter.

"And heard you scream." Jill added.

"Bit scared were you?" Sydney questioned.

"Now guys, come on. Would I be scared of rides?" I challenged.

"Alright, let's see if you can last the rest of them." Sydney challenged back.

"Sure, why not? It will be as easy as dreaming."

"Okay, so the first back from the rides with the most _hole_ punches," Jill directed at me. "Wins."

"Got it." Eddie and I said.

"Wait, what happens if you both get nineteen?"

"Ni-nineteen?" I squeaked.

"That going to be a problem there, pretty boy." Eddie teased. "You can back out now if you like and will only have to ride the drop."

"No, I can handle it." I lied. "The question is, can you?"

"Mate, I was born for this."

"I have an idea." Liam announced. We all turned to him and he continued. "Well, we all want to watch this," He gestured to himself, Jill and Sydney. "But we shouldn't miss the fun. So, why not make teams?"

"But, there is an odd number." Jill pointed.

"That's okay, I can watch." Sydney suggested.

"Oh, no way. Sage, you're coming with me." I would get a thrill watching her on the rides.

"Why, need someone to hold your hand?" She teased. Well that was an opening.

"Well, now that you offered…" I winked and saw a blush creep across her cheek. I saw Eddie and Jill exchange a knowing grin and hoped that they didn't know what was going on in my head right now.

"Alright, teams. Adrian and Sydney, Jill and Eddie. I'll just come along for the fun of the rides." Liam explained.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

Adrian's comment caused my heartbeat to increase and I wondered if he really did want to hold my hand. _Don't be stupid, Sydney. It was a joke._ I shook off my thoughts as soon as they popped into my head.

"So, which ride next?" Jill asked.

"How about a race?' Eddie suggested.

"_Aqua racer_?"

"Let's go." I said

We made our way to the ramps for the _Aqua Racer_ and found that we were the only ones there. Perfect, a whole race to ourselves.

I really didn't know what to expect on this slide, it wasn't visible from the side that we went up, but judging by how high the ramp was that we climbed, it was going to be steep.

I gasped at the view when we reached the top, then my eyes fell on the slide. Oh no! That's steep. There were eight lanes. Although the surface was flat at the top, it went down at a very sharp angle.

Eddie was first to set up, he was lying on a rubber mat that had raised end where he put his hands inside. Jill and Liam were next, leaving Adrian and me to get into position.

Adrian ready before I was, but I wasn't far behind. I stared down at the slide not able to believe what I was about to do. I had teased Adrian for being scared on the Vortex, but this was nothing compared to that. I was ready to scream already.

"You okay there, Sage?" Adrian questioned.

"I-I'm fine." I clearly lied.

"You sure you can handle this?" Ha, says you.

"I can do it," I said. "Just have to close my eyes. I can do it." I encouraged myself.

"Ah, you might want to keep your eyes open." Adrian said, pointing at a pole that looked similar to traffic lights. "It's a race remember."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I knew that."

"Have you ever been on a ride before?" Adrian eyed me curiously. I gave him a small smile. "You haven't, have you?"

"No." I admitted in a small voice.

"Well, this is going to be a big day for you." He laughed.

I watched the lights ahead of me as they flashed. Red, red, orange, orange…..Green!

We all kicked off and flew down the slide, water splashing up around us. I screamed loud, unable to hide my fear. I could hear Jill's scream from the other side and Eddie's cheers, while Liam stayed silent.

Adrian's laughter echoed beside me, were dead even. We came to a stop at the bottom of the slide before we turned to see the results. Liam and Eddie were tied for first position while Jill was in second. Adrian came next and I was last in finishing.

Our time records showed that we were all only seconds apart. If I had of gained one miller second, I would have been even with Adrian.

"Bit scared were you, Sage." Adrian echoed my earlier question. I had to supress a giggle.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed. "What's next?" I was eager for more, suddenly full of energy.

"Did-did everyone else hear that or am I dreaming?" Adrian stared at me, flabbergasted.

We all laughed, forgetting all of the things that hung on our shoulders from the day before; the Strigoi attack, Adrian's moods, Jill wanting to go home, all forgotten.

We all raced for hours at the water park. Adrian and I were still teamed up and I was actually enjoying my time with him. He was full of energy, but even better, he was in good spirits. Jill and Eddie were having the time of their lives. It was good to see them both finally relax. Liam was playing the guardian today, but still managed to jump between our teams, giving reports of how they were doing.

Luckily for Jill and Adrian, majority of the water park was under cover – due to park safety regulations – the sun did not affect them.

"They're one up, Adrian." Liam admitted. "You might want to step up your game."

"The _Triple Plummet_?" Adrian directed his question at me causing small squeakto escape my mouth. "Come on, Sage. It will give us three punches." He begged.

"I-I'm not sure if I can do it." I whimpered. I know, coward right? But I really was scared.

"Yes you can," said Adrian gently. "Just close your eyes." He echoed my earlier words. I couldn't turn this ride down, it was a team effort.

"Okay, I'm in." I pulled myself together.

"Awesome!" Adrian exclaimed. "Let's do it."

We ran to our final ride, climbing the long and steep ramp to the top. Stairs took us up two flights before we reached the opening of the three slides. They were placed around a small room, all turning immediately after take-off, twisting like a braid – downwards.

I was shaky when we got to the top, unsure if I was as confident as I had felt on the way here. "Don't worry, Sage. You'll be fine." I looked up to see comforting, emerald green eyes focused on me. Adrian put his hand on my arm. I pulled myself together – relaxing at his warm touch. I would usually pull away, but in that moment I felt that he cared. He wasn't a vampire to me right now.

"Thank-you." I breathed.

"So, are you two going as pairs or singles?" The guy asked who was supervising the first tunnel.

"Pairs," answered Adrian. "Yeah?" He looked to me.

"Pairs." I agreed.

I clambered into the double ring sitting in the front while Adrian sat behind me. His legs were wrapped around me causing a shudder of comfort surge through me.

"Okay, so keep your hands and body in the ring at all times." The supervisor instructed. "Lay back as far as you can and hold on tight."

Now I was freaking out. No supervisor had given any instructions like that on any of the rides we had been on today. My panicked state and tension must have shown to Adrian. He found my hand, squeezing it tight.

I smiled at the gesture feeling a blush creep over my cheeks. I squeezed his hand back in an attempt to say thank-you – I had a feeling that my voice would fail me.

The barrier disappeared and we fell – fast. We twisted multiple times as we sped towards the ground. I was scared, but it was a rush. It was an amazing feeling. After take-off I held onto Adrian's hand so tight that I could assume that my knuckles had gone white.

After a long ride of twisting, dropping and screaming, I could finally see light at the end. However, it appeared to be beneath us and the tunnel did not seem to be curving back to horizontal.

We dropped from the tunnel, free falling into the water below. It was deep – very deep – we sunk down a short distance. While swimming back up, I noticed that my hand was still gripped around Adrian's. I don't know why, but I chose to leave it that way.

We swam back to the surface in unison, as if we were connected in some way. Face to face, we swam close to each other. I got the jitters in my stomach from the look of wonder on his face. We floated for a moment until we reached air then climbed our way out of the pool.

"Wooh!" Adrian screamed. "Now _that_ is what you call awesome!"

"I don't believe it," I breathed. "I did it. We did it!"

"Hell yeah, we did!" He exclaimed, jumping towards me, then wrapping his arms around my body.

I was surprised when I returned the hug, but decided not to dwell on any issues. Adrian wasn't a vampire to me right now, and I liked it.

"Ah, should we give you guys some space?" Eddie questioned with a smirk on his face."

We jumped apart. I again felt a blush creep over my face – always Adrian who caused the blush. That was one vampire trait I wish I had, they never blushed.

"Check this out, Castile." He said, holding up his plastic ticket – light shining through the many holes on it. "Eighteen punches. Can you beat that?"

"Eighteen? How did you manage that, drive to the shops and buy a hole punch?" Eddie questioned.

Adrian just grinned, then pointed behind him where the _Triple Plummet_ was located.

"_You _two went on _that_?" Eddie asked, disbelief all over his face. "You two?"

"We sure did." Adrian confirmed.

"Well, Adrian. You impressed me today, and that's saying something."

"Yeah, so ah. You better get yourself prepared for your next ride, it's going to be a fun one." Adrian teased.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"What?" Adrian exclaimed. "A deals a deal, Castile."

"I know, but ah. We got eighteen too." Eddie admitted.

"Oh," Adrian sighed. "Now what?"

"Nothing, it was a draw." Jill informed.

"What about a tie-breaker?"

"How about you both shout dinner?" Suggested Liam

"I'm cool with that," Eddie accepted. "Yeah?" He turned to face Adrian.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, so where to for dinner?"

* * *

><p>We decided to go for burgers, more so for Adrian's sake than anyone else's – it was the most he could afford given what little money he had.<p>

"You gonna eat that, Sage?" Adrian asked, pointing to my quarter of a burger that I had left. "Thanks."

He took the burger, scoffing it down in two bites. How he ate so much, I never knew. But then again, I don't eat all that much so he would probably question why.

"I believe a tost is in order," Adrian announced, holding up his soda. "To Miss Sydney Sage for braving the rides of the water park for the first time in her life."

There was an echoed "Woooh!" across the table. We all held up our drinks and hit them together.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed today. It was good to get away from school and everything for a day and just relax." Jill said.

"It was good to finally see _you_ relax." I directed at Eddie.

"Yeah, it was a good day." Eddie admitted.

* * *

><p>Once back at Amberwood – after dropping Adrian and Liam off at Clarence's – Jill and I parted ways with Eddie. We made our way back to our dorm, both of us exhausted. Today had been fun, but had taken all my energy. I was almost ready for bed within ten minutes of arriving when my phone rang.<p>

I was unsure of who it would be, but I was surprised when I heard Adrian's voice on the other end. "Adrian?"

"Sage," his voice was frantic and full of worry. "There's been another attack." He said. My heart sunk, the last thing we needed was another Strigoi attack.

"What? Where was it?"

"Araby Cove, about five miles from here on the way to Cathedral City."

"Was it a Moroi?" I asked.

"Yes, he was twenty-five."

"Okay, thank-you." I responded. "I will ring the Alchemists and see if they have heard anything. I will get back to you when I can." I was about to say goodbye when Adrian's voice interrupted me.

"And, Sage?" His voice was nervous now.

"Yes, Adrian?" I responded uncertainly. Why did he sound so nervous?

"I-I had fun today." He admitted. "It was good to see you so happy and relaxed."

"I-ah, I did too Adrian," my heart was skipping. I couldn't believe the nervous tone in Adrian's voice. "Thank-you."

"Anytime, Sage."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you all enjoyed that!<em>**

**_Please keep reviewing, I will try and update sooner this time! _**

**_Also, please add this to story alerts, the story has only just begun! :P_**

**_That's all from me, until next time :)_**


	5. All Good Things End

_**Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter!**_

_**The last one was pretty much just a filler and contrast with this one. A lot is about to happen!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy! **_

**_If you are confused by the things that are happening or things you thought should have happened, feel free to ask :)_**

* * *

><p>"<em>I-ah, I did too. And Adrian," my heart was skipping and I couldn't believe the nervous tone in Adrian's voice. "Thank-you."<em>

"_Anytime, Sage."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADRIAN POV<strong>_

Another one. That makes two in two days. Again, the Alchemists had no records of this attack, and they hadn't for the first one. That didn't make sense, according to Sydney, the Alchemists knew everything.

_I-ah, I did too. And Adrian…Thank-you._

She as always so professional, but in that moment she had turned…normal. It really was the only way to explain it. Today had been amazing. Not only did I get the chance to spend a whole day with her without complaint or arguments, I got to see her happy.

Her smile was all I could see while I laid in my bed, thinking of her so happy made me feel content with the situation. I was happy, as long as she was.

I dozed off to sleep and my dream was filled with molten gold eyes, bright smiles and laughter – this was a real dream and I liked it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

"Do you think these attacks are staged? Like are they linked, maybe it's the same Strigoi attacking each Moroi." Jill questioned me while I searched the Alchemists' data.

There wasn't anything there except for a basic report of the attacks. All that the Alchemists had found was that the Moroi bodies had not been drained, but had been bitten. It wasn't unheard of for a Strigoi to run if they were spotted, but it was rare – very rare. It occurring twice in two days has raised a lot of questions and anxiety.

"It's hard to tell from what little information I can see, but I assume that they are linked. What with the condition of the bodies when they were found." I answered Jill, hoping not to scare her with anything I said. "As for staged, I'm not too sure. Both Moroi were in their twenties, but one early and one mid, one was male, and the other female. The only connection there is the fact that they were both Moroi."

"Why do you think that the Alchemists didn't hear about either of the attacks until you notified them?"

"That is a very good question and I honestly have no idea." I answered truthfully. "It's never happened in all my time in this job, the Alchemists always know everything that is going on, even some things that they shouldn't. It doesn't make sense that these attacks have escaped their knowledge."

Jill stifled a yawn and I felt her tiredness in my eyes. It was time for bed. "I'm off to bed, I'm exhausted." I told her, then looked up to face her. "You should too, it's been a long day and you should rest up."

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed too."

We climbed into bed and once I was snuggled into my doona – Palm Springs' nights really were cold – Jill spoke from behind me.

"Sydney," she said. "Thank-you for today, it really was fun."

"You're welcome, Jill." I felt gratitude towards Jill for thanking me about today when it was clearly Adrian and Eddie who had made it so exciting. "I had a good time too."

"I appreciate everything you do, Sydney." Jill continued. "Really. It was great to see you and Adrian getting along so well today. You really do make him happy."

"I-I'm glad he is happy." I was taken aback by her comment. _You really do make him happy._ I did?

"I can feel him healing, slowly." She said. "When you're around, his pain softens."

"That's good, he deserves to heal." I really did not know what else to say.

"Night Sydney."

"Goodnight Jill."

That night I fell asleep smiling with thoughts of Adrian on my mind and Jill's final words echoed in my head…_I can feel him healing, slowly. When you're around, his pain softens._

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to be overwhelmed with more bad news. Adrian had informed me last night that there had been an attack five miles away, but news of a third attack hadn't reached us yet. A thirty-two year old male Moroi had been found a mile closer to Cathedral City than the last one. Only six miles away. The attacks were only a few hours apart.<p>

Adrian now rang with more than just one report. A male Moroi, thirty-six, was found near the Palm Springs airport in the same condition as the others – bite marks on his neck but no blood drained.

"Adrian, calm down." I said. "Being irrational is not going to help anyone."

"How do you expect me to calm down, Sage? Four Moroi have just been killed within less than a week, all in a ten mile radius of Palm Springs and you expect me to be calm?" Adrian exclaimed. "I'm a Moroi! Jill is a Moroi! We have a right not to be calm!"

"Look, Adrian. I understand that you would want to do something, but we can't draw _any_ attention to you or Jill." I explained.

"Can't we at least get some more Guardians in? Station them here, maybe some at Amberwood."

"I've tried that, but the Alchemists won't budge. They think that it would be better to leave things as they are."

"That just proves they shouldn't do that." Adrian said, tone slightly cynical.

"Shouldn't do what?"

"Think." He said, and with that he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADRIAN POV<strong>_

I laughed at my own joke. It was immature, but I couldn't help it. I was frustrated and – as much as I didn't want to admit it – scared.

The attacks were close, too close for comfort. There were no connections between the victims, which made it all the more frightening – you wouldn't know who would be next.

The Alchemists are selfish, as long as humans are safe from the vampire world they don't care about us – even if we are in their care.

I was frustrated with the Alchemists, but not with Sydney. She tried to help, but she isn't in power. I felt bad that I had gone off on her when she was the one trying to help.

I dialled her number, expecting it to ring out. So I was surprised when she answered. "Adrian, what's happened?" She sounded worried as if I had news of another attack.

"I, no. Everything is fine." I stammered.

"Oh, so what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to apologise." I admitted.

"For what?"

"The way I spoke to you before. It was out of line and you were only trying to help, so I'm sorry." I couldn't believe my own words. Never in my life had I willingly apologised to someone.

"I-it's okay. I understand that you're uncomfortable." She sounded like she was searching for words to say, clearly she was just as surprised as I was to hear me apologise.

"Anything from the Alchemists?" I asked.

"No, they weren't aware of these attacks either."

"That doesn't make sense, does it?"

"No, it sure doesn't." She agreed. "Sorry, Adrian. I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, Sage?" I had to try to keep my voice as _Adrian_ like as possible.

"Yes, Adrian?"

"What are you doing today?" I knew it was a slim chance, but I thought I'd take it and see if she wanted to do something.

"I'm not sure. I think Jill and Eddie are training and I was going to get some homework out of the way while it's quiet." She paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Just thought you might like to do something." I said.

"You want to get out of the house, don't you?"

"I-uh, well yeah." I admitted, but spending time with her sounded so much better – even if I didn't have the slightest chance of any mutual feelings.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking lunch in the park." I suggested. "It's shaded and has a lovely view."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come one, Sage." I begged. "Forget your homework and take me to lunch."

"I have a lot to do," she replied. "Why don't you just go for a walk or something?" She suggested.

"A walk? By myself? I don't think so, I need company."

"Okay fine, you swayed me." YES! We had success. "I'll be there in forty."

"Thank-you, Sage."

I ended the call unable to keep the grin off my face. I raced to the kitchen to see if there was anything in the fridge that was edible. Hmm, chicken. That's pretty good. Salads? Not my thing, but clearly was Sydney's. I found a random basket in the cupboard and chucked in two of everything. Plates, forks, knives, spoons, bowls, cups.

I grabbed us both a drink, diet for Sydney, and packed in the food. I also added a loaf of bread, hoping that it would all be enough.

I got changed once I had packed the food. I found a singlet and a pair of shorts to wear.

I chucked them on and waited for Sydney to arrive. After five minutes I jumped up and went to check my hair. Perfect – as always. She said forty minutes, it had now been only ten. I still had half an hour to wait. Great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

I got dressed into a pair of dark jeans and searched my cupboard for something to wear with it. Nothing, all I had were my blouses. I really did own only uniform-like clothes.

Jill entered the room and saw me rummaging through my closet for clothes. "Lost something?" She asked curiously.

"No, I was just looking for something to wear, but nothing suits."

"Oohh. If you ask me, when a girl is trying to find something in her closet to wear, but claims she can't find anything to suit, she is trying to impress a guy on a date." Jill teased.

I blushed. "No, it's not a date." I said.

"Sure it's not." She sat on my bed behind me. "So tell me, who is he?"

"I told you, it's not a date."

"And I don't believe you." So persistent. "There has to be someone…" She trailed off and she seemed to disappear for a second. That was until her eyes opened wide with excitement and she jumped off the bed. "OMG, it's Adrian! It is, isn't it."

I couldn't hide my blush, but it was not a date.

"Yes, it is. But I told you it's not a date. He just wanted to get out of the house."

"Oh," She sounded disappointed. "Okay. What are you doing?"

"Just lunch," I said. "What made you so convinced it was a date?"

"I," She thought about it. "You just look nervous but excited at the same time. And Adrian seems happy too."

"I think he is just happy to get out of Clarence's. Twice in one weekend, he must be happy about that."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." She said. "Oh, did you want to borrow something of mine, since you borrowed stuff yesterday you have no excuse now." She offered with a cheeky grin.

"Thank-you Jill." I didn't attempt to change her mind and just accepted her offer.

She handed me an electric blue top that looked like a sheet of material that had been folded in half and sewn together in two sections to create arms. I put it on and I was surprised at how nicely if fitted. I put on my small black heels and Jill gave me a frown, producing a pair of sandals that had long pieces of black material hanging from them.

"Ah Jill, how do I-?" I had put the shoes on and was holding up the material, confused of what to do.

"Here, let me show you." Jill reached for the shoes and wrapped the material around my ankle then tied a bow at the back. I actually thought they look quite nice.

"Thank-you Jill."

I looked at the clock, it had been ten minutes already and I still had to go get Adrian. "I better get going now."

"Have fun!" She yelled after me as I left the dorm room. She was right, I was nervous…and excited. I had to shake that feeling though, it was taboo to think that way and I could not let it happen. However nice Adrian is, he is still a vampire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADRIAN POV<strong>_

Ten minutes…fifteen…twenty…thirty…thirty-five. I was bored. Staring at the clock waiting for Sydney to arrive, I must admit it, I was nervous. The last time we had been alone together was when she called the Alchemists and I had almost let slip about the dream.

I had made a mental note not to be alone with her again, but I couldn't stand that. If I just hold myself together and make her happy, I will be fine.

I got up and unpacked the food from the basket, making sure I had got everything, then packed it all up once I realised that the contents had not changed since checking it ten minutes ago.

A knock at the door frightened me, causing me to jump. What the hell? Since when did I get a fright. Hello, vampire.

I practically ran to the door and pulled it open. Standing on the top step was Sydney, and my god did she look good. She wasn't in her normal business-like clothes and I couldn't pick on her 'uniform' today. But I was pleased with what I saw.

I could feel my grin bright and happy on my face. I softened it a little because I couldn't keep on going like this. She was out of my league and there was no way that we could be more than friends. Well, that is if she saw me as a friend. I pushed all thoughts of her in that way to the side and focused on keeping it together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

I knocked on the door, which opened within seconds of me arriving. Adrian bounced in the door frame and genuinely looked happy. I thought back to what Jill had said; _Adrian seems happy too._

Was he really happy that he was spending the day with me? No, it was because he was getting out of the house.

I looked up, trying to hide my thoughts of his appearance. He had on a singlet again, one similar to yesterday and a pair of dark, tight jean shorts. He again looked…good. I found myself shaking off that thought, pushing it to the back of my head. I really had to stop thinking of him like that.

"You ready to be amazed?' He asked.

"Coming from you, I'm not sure."

He walked back a few steps. "Meet me in the car, I'll be out in a sec." He turned around, then saw him head towards the kitchen. As I was walking back down the steps I glanced back. I could have sworn I saw him running excitedly.

He returned within a minute carrying a basket and what appeared to be a quilt. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at the items he was holding.

"Lunch," he said as he placed the basket next to me on the bonnet of my car. "And, something to sit on." He added, holding up the quilt.

"You made lunch?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why? Is it not right?" He appeared worried that I didn't want what he had made.

"No, no! It's perfect. I'm just impressed, that's all."

"Oh, ah thanks."

"Well, let's get to the park." I suggested at his sudden shyness. It was out of character for Adrian to be acting this way.

"Yeah, time for an adventures."

* * *

><p>The park was beautiful. Trees surrounded the edges and created a room-like scene around us. It was so peaceful that I had been daydreaming while sitting on the quilt across from Adrian. We had picked a spot on a very soft patch of grass that was situated under a large tree.<p>

Lunch had been nice, Adrian had packed salads – although I don't recall him touching them – and chicken. I stared at him in disbelief when he produced an ordinary soda for himself and a diet coke for me.

"What?" He asked as I looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"I'm just surprised you knew I would have diet." I admitted.

"Sage, how could I not. You never eat anything with fat or sugar in it."

"Very true."

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADRIAN POV<strong>_

I felt so peaceful and content with the world while I was with Sydney. As much as it pained me to think about how she feels about me inside, I was happy with her outside display of friendliness.

"What was that?" I asked when I heard a slight cracking noise from behind me. I turned to see what it was and saw nothing.

"What was what?" Asked Sydney, slightly worried. I realised it was because of my reaction.

"You didn't hear..?" It was loud and clear.

"No," she said. "Adrian, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm probably just imagining things," I said. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Or you just heard something that was too far away for me to hear." She provided.

Of course, you idiot. You're a vampire, she's human. Your hearing is heaps better than hers.

I erupted in laughter, and then rolled onto my back. Sydney, seeming to understand, joined in on the hysteria.

* * *

><p>Today was perfect. Not exactly a date with Sydney Sage, but perfect none the less. But as they say, all good things must come to an end.<p>

I jumped up, spinning to face what I thought I had heard earlier. A tall, dark haired male was walking towards us with purpose. He was built like Eddie, but wasn't any bigger than him.

His eyes fell on me as he sped up his step, now walking at a brisk pace. I could hear Sydney's breathing behind me. I realised that I had been moving backwards until I was standing up against her, shielding her from danger.

The man swung forwards with his fist, which I dodged when I pulled Sydney to the ground with me. I pushed her away, keeping her out of reach of the man – although it looked as if he was coming for me and not Sydney.

I heard Sydney unlock her phone to call Liam, he was just down the road and would be able to get here within a minute. I didn't try to attack the guy, I just attempted to block anything he threw my way.

Even given my enhanced vampire strength and speed, it seemed that this guy had been trained to fight; I wasn't much of a match for him. Although I did cause some damage, he caused more.

He swung at me again and I tried to block him. Instead he grabbed my arm, throwing me to the ground. I knocked my head hard on the basket; my vision went black. I heard Sydney scream and tried to fight the blackness but it was no use. It consumed me, thwarting my ability to fight it.

I tried to scream out to Sydney, but no sound escaped my mouth. No sounds filled my ears, no pain surged through me, no light pierced my eyes and I had a horrible feeling that this would be my last memory.

I sunk deeper into darkness, secretly wishing I had told Sydney how I felt because I knew now that I would never get the chance again. I could feel myself leaving the living world. I could feel myself fading, fading into the blackness. I knew what this meant. I was dying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter!<strong>_

_**I bet you all hate me right now, haha! **_

_**Sorry, but this was one story line I thought no one else would do, so I thought I would!**_

**_Please, please, please keep reading. The story has only just begun, so please keep reading. A lot is about to happen :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Broken Connections

_**Hey Everyone!**_

**_Sorry, this chapter is very short, but the story has hit a huge part of the plot and I don't want to reveal anything just yet!_**

_**Well, after the last chapter I thought I better upload a little sooner for you all :)**_

**_Hope you enjoy and please review :)_**

* * *

><p><em>I sunk deeper into darkness, secretly wishing I had told Sydney how I felt because I knew now that I would never get the chance again. I could feel myself leaving the living world. I could feel myself fading, fading into the blackness. I knew what this meant. I was dying.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

"ADRIAN!" I screamed as Adrian was knocked to the ground, hitting his head on the basket.

"There can be no witnesses to this." The attacker spoke directly to me.

The guy didn't give him a second look, but instead made his way over to me. I only hoped that Liam would be here soon. I looked at Adrian, able to see that he was not moving, not breathing. The knock to his must have been hard, I was preparing for the worst.

"Sydney!" Liam called from behind me. Oh, thank-you God. He was running in my direction from across the park. The guy took his chance and went for me, so I dropped to the ground, rolling from his reach – a tactic I had learnt while watching Eddie train Jill.

Liam got to us before the guy had the chance to grab me, taking him down in only a minute. Adrian and I may not have been able to take this guy, but Liam sure was able to handle him.

"ADRIAN! Please wake up. No, no, no! Stay with me, Adrian. You can't die on me. I won't let you die, Adrian."

I was by his side, holding him in my arms. He was still, too still. He wasn't moving his chest was motionless.

I turned him on his side and opened his airway, clearing it of anything that could be there. Rolling him back on his side, I opened his mouth before I took a breath. I leaned forward, placing my mouth on his, breathing my air into his lungs.

His diaphragm rose, but not in a way of response. I placed my hands on his chest pressing in rhythm of a heartbeat. No response.

I tried again, but no response. I tried again, nothing. I kept trying, but had no luck. I felt the tears well up in my eyes before they dropped onto my laced hands.

"Sydney, we have to get him out of here." Liam said, placing his hands on my shoulder. "Let's get him to Clarence's."

"I can do this. He needs my help." I said. More tears fell.

"He needs to be moved from here, so do you. It's not safe."

"He needs a doctor."

"Are you able to call the Alchemists?"

"Yes, they will help. They have to help."

"Okay, let's get him to Clarence's. You can call them on the way back."

* * *

><p>I helped Liam carefully lay Adrian in the back seat, he was tall so I was unable to sit in there with him.<p>

I climbed into the front, dialling the Alchemist's number. I reported what had just happened and they informed me that a doctor will be arriving within the half hour. I hung up the phone, turning to face Adrian. He was still not moving. There was no sign of a response.

_**JILL POV**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you mean like this?" I stepped forward then kicked my right leg out, hitting Eddie square in the thigh.<p>

"YES!" He exclaimed. "You got it. I knew you would eventually."

"Thanks. Okay, next move." I decided one more would be enough for today.

"Alright, so you will start like this." Eddie demonstrated a stance to begin with, placing his legs shoulder width apart. "Then you will…Jill?"

I felt…strange. It was like I was dizzy from the heat or from being hit. It was hard to explain. All I knew was that something was wrong and I was falling.

Before I landed, Eddie caught me around the waist then softly placed me on the ground. "Jill? What's wrong? Jill? Answer me!" He was frantic.

"I'm fine." I said. Though I'm not exactly sure if I was. I felt fine, but wrong at the same time.

"You are not fine, Jill. You just collapsed on me."

"I am fine, I just feel…empty." I was confused, I felt as if I was a shell. An empty shell. No feelings, no memories. Nothing.

"Empty?" Eddie was concerned and now very confused. "What do you mean by you feel empty?"

"I don't feel anything. I feel full of energy, but I feel I don't have anything else." His face dropped, what I was saying was beyond him.

"That doesn't make sense, Jill."

"I don't feel any different than before physically, but my head is…" I stopped dead in my sentence. My heart fell through the floor when I realised what had happened. "NO!"

"Whoa, whoa! What happened, Jill?" Eddie's arms were around me, holding me.

"The bond is gone." I told him.

"What?"

"Adrian!" I breathed, looking Eddie in the eyes. "He's dead."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, I hope you all enjoyed that...probably not...but I will be updating soon, so please please please I beg you all to keep reading :P<em>**

**_Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!_**

**_What do you think will happen next? How will the gang cope with the loss of Adrian?_**

**_I hope to hear from you all and I will try not to keep you all in suspense for too long :D_**


	7. Unwanted Confusions

**_Hey Everyone!_**

******_First I'd like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story! It really means a lot to read all the positive comments you have all left._**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Please don't forget the reviews and happy reading!_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Adrian!" I breathed, looking Eddie in the eyes. "He's dead."<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

"He should be moving by now." I stated to the doctor – Sam – who came to help Adrian.

"Yes, Miss Sage." He said. "He should have shown some sign of response by now, but unfortunately he has not reacted to anything."

I was seated on the edge of Adrian's bed, looking at a non-moving Adrian lying flat on his back with only his shorts on. He was connected up to many machines and cords that were useless to him.

"What does this mean then?" I asked stupidly, I already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sage," he sympathised. "But there is nothing more we can do. I will speak to everyone together and have something worked out."

"What do you mean 'something worked out'? I questioned.

"A decision has to be made on whether or not to disconnect the machines. I cannot turn them off without confirmation from either a parent or a sibling."

"Oh okay." I said, uncertain if that was even a possibility.

"Is that going to be a problem, Miss?" He questioned.

"No, no it will be fine." I lied. "I was just thinking of how I'm going to have to break the news to them."

"If you would rather someone else step in, that could be arranged."

"No, it's okay. I can do it." I couldn't break down in front of anyone who was linked to the Alchemists.

"Okay. Would you like me to inform his friends? I'm sure they will be here soon." He asked.

I thought about it for a moment, would I be able to handle telling them that their friend is dead, that it is too late for him to be saved.

"If you don't mind." I decided I wouldn't be able to, the best I could do was receive the information again, not looking at Jill when she cries.

"ADRIAN!" Jill's screams erupted from the hallway. She knew already. "Where is he?" There was a pause. "Justin, where the hell is he?"

Her footsteps echoing along the floorboards indicated that either Justin or Liam had told her where he was. She flung the door open, running to Adrian's side.

"No, no, no, no. Adrian, please don't die on me. Please Adrian, you cannot die, please…" I didn't know whether to go to her side and comfort her, walk from the room to avoid my own tears, or stay where I was and be the professional Alchemist that I was meant to be.

"I will give you all a minute." Sam said to me as he left the room.

Eddie had followed Jill in through the door, looking at me to give him hope, but I had none to give. I instead gave him a sad smile and shook my head. His face fell. Although Adrian and Eddie were nothing alike, they had developed a close friendship – his heart would be breaking inside along with mine and Jill's.

* * *

><p>"Eddie?" I called him over to me. He had been by Jill's side, holding her hand, comforting her.<p>

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Sam told me that it's up to his parents to decide whether or not his machines are to be turned off."

"Oh, that's going to be difficult to arrange."

"I know. His mother is in prison and I doubt we would be able to get in contact with his father. Unless Queen Vasalisa was able to."

"She should be able to, but whether he would come or not."

"That was my concern."

I glanced over at Adrian; it saddened me that he was so alone with no family to be there for him.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for your loss, but unfortunately, Mr Ivashkov is no longer with us." Sam said kindly to our group while we all sat around the lounge room.<p>

It had taken us a while to get Jill to move from Adrian's side, but the doctor insisted that he told us all together away from his body.

Jill's tears had not stopped, she didn't even attempt to wipe them away. I could see in Eddie's eyes that he was on the verge of tears – something that was never seen in Eddie Castile's eyes.

"Lissa!" Jill exclaimed.

"Sorry, Jill?" I asked, confused.

"Lissa, she can help him." She suggested. "She can bring him back."

"I'm sorry, Jill." Eddie comforted her. "Lissa can't heal him, she can't reach her magic because of her medication."

What little glimmer of hope that shone in Jill's eye's only seconds ago, vanished from sight as she sunk deep into her chair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty-four hours later<strong>_

"Mr Ivashkov, do you not care?" I demanded over the phone. "Your son is dead and you 'don't have the time' to get here for him?" I was furious.

"Look, Miss. I don't know who you think you are," he spat back. "But what is the point of coming all the way to Palm Springs just to view my son lying there, dead and tell the doctor to turn off the machines?"

I hesitated at my words, stunned in disbelief. "The point is that he is your son. Dead or alive you should make the effort to care for him."

"You have no right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do!" He fired at me through the phone.

""No, I don't have the right to tell you what you should do." I admitted. "But no one should have to tell you what to do in this situation."

"I am done with this. You should think about what you have said and remember who you are talking to." He was irate now. "I should have you arrested for harassment. Do not try to contact me again!"

The phone went dead and I stood still for a moment in complete shock. I could not believe that he would not come and care for his own son. I know there is nothing that he can do for him, but that is beside the point.

We now had the issue of who was to make the decision on turning off Adrian's life support.

* * *

><p>"Is it possible for him to give you permission over the phone?" I questioned the doctor a few minutes later once I was back in the lounge room. I already knew the answer even before I asked the question, but I was taking chances with anything.<p>

"No, I'm sorry. But I am not authorised to accept permission over the phone."

"There has to be some other way, we can't leave him like this." I couldn't stand the idea of Adrian's body vacating a room in Clarence's house. "All his close friends will want to hold a service for him; please tell me there is a way around this."

"I will give my supervisor a call and see what I can do." He left the room while dialling a number on his phone.

We all waited in silence, no one wanting to talk about recent events. It was a long, awkward silence that was thankfully broken when Sam returned.

"So, is there another way?" Eddie questioned Sam.

"There is, but it might not be possible." Sam said. "If Mr Ivashkov has a will that states either who he believes to be his next of kin, or if he specifically states who he would prefer to be the one to turn off the machines, I do not require permission from his parents."

"Thank-you. I will look into that." We all thanked Sam and he gave us a few instructions before he left. He wasn't going far, only a few blocks back towards school.

"Anyone got any idea where to begin looking for Adrian's will, if he has one?" Justin asked.

No one answered, but it was clear in everyone's expression that no one had an answer to give.

* * *

><p>I drove Jill and Eddie back to school that night as we had a normal curfew on Sunday nights; even so, we thought it was best to be back at school and not at Clarence's.<p>

Once back at school Eddie gave Jill and me a long hug before we left for our dorms, but he said nothing. I was glad for the silence, although it gave us time to think of Adrian, I didn't think I would be able to handle talking about it just yet.

Jill and I climbed into bed, only speaking to say goodnight. For a while I laid under the covers, staring at the ceiling. I had a feeling I would not be getting to sleep any time soon.

To my surprise I fell asleep quite quickly before I found myself dreaming. I was not surprised to see Adrian sitting in the same spot that we had sat today in the park.

The dream felt similar to the last dream I had had of Adrian, they both had the same _real_ feeling that didn't make any sense.

I looked around to see if the guy that had attacked him was there, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Why so jumpy?" He asked curiously. "You look like you're ready for an attack."

"That's because I am." I told him. "You were killed here yesterday."

"I was killed here yesterday?" He asked curiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." I answered. "I was there."

"You were there?" He asked. "Do I even know you, Alchemist?"

Okay, was not expecting that question. "Yes." I answered uncertainly.

"What's your name?"

"Sydney."

"Last name?"

"Sage."

He sat for a moment in thought. "Nope, sorry. Never heard of you."

"That's very funny, Adrian."

"Who's Adrian?" This was beginning to get a little weird. I was frustrated and hoped that I would wake up and find the last day had also been a dream.

"Erm, you."

"Nope, sorry again. The names Doyle. Carter Doyle."

"Okay," I said, playing along. "It's nice to meet you, Carter."

"You too, Sydney." He looked around the park and then back at me with a confused look on his face. "So, what brings you to my dream?"

"I don't kno-wait, your dream?" I was confused, wasn't this my dream?

"Yeah, I mean I usually have control over these, but for some reason this was not my decision."

"Can you please explain what you mean by that?"

"Oh, you are not aware of the use of spirit?"

"Well, I know certain things it can do, but not much." I admitted.

"I have the ability to walk dreams." He told me. "Meaning, I can enter anyone's dream if I wish. I control where they are, what I do and who is in them. It's like real life, but in your head while you are asleep."

"Okay, that's confusing." I said. "But interesting."

"Yeah, it's pretty useful. If I were to see you tomorrow, we would both be able to replay this whole conversation."

My heart sunk at his words, if only there would be a yesterday for him.

"But, Adrian. You're dead." I hated to say it, but I couldn't give myself hope that there was a chance.

"I'm not Adrian. I told you, my name is Carter Doyle." He responded. "This is not just a dream, Sydney. It's real."

_It's real._ As his words sunk in, I had to fight the reflex to scream. "Magic?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's spirit. My magic." He said.

"No, no, no. Let me out of here. Don't do it. Let me out!" I was frantic, trying to get myself away from his magic.

"It won't hurt you."

"Please, no. Don't come near me." He had begun to move closer to me, reaching his hand out to place it on my arm. "Let me go!"

"Okay, if that's what you want. I will let you go."

"Thank-you." I said.

"But before I let you go, I have a question for you." He told me, then waited for my response. I nodded to encourage his question, letting him continue. "This Adrian, what's his last name?"

"Ivashkov." I answered.

The dream faded after I spoke. I soon found myself lying in my bed, frantic, panicked and tangled in my covers.

It wasn't dark outside, like I expected it to be, but the light outside only lit the room up a little bit.

I untangled myself from the covers, calming myself. I relaxed a little and soon found myself falling asleep – this time without dreaming.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning was difficult. I struggled out of bed, not wanting to go to class. Jill didn't move from her bed, so I just left her there. As much as I thought she needed to get out and take her mind off things, I also thought that she would be better off in her room.<p>

"Miss Melrose, what are you doing here?" Ms Carson asked me as I entered the gym, ready for practise.

"I-ah I'm here for practise." I said, confused as to why she was so surprised to see me.

"Given your current situation, I fully understand if you need to sit out for today. Or however long you need." She told me gently.

"No, it's fine. I have to practise." I said, pushing past. The Alchemists had obviously rung and informed the school of our _brother's_ death. I had hoped that I would not be reminded of him today, but I wasn't that lucky. Thinking back when I left Jill in bed this morning, I thought to myself that I had made a good decision in leaving her there.

It seems that emotions give you a significant improvement in your talents. I spiked the volleyball more times than usual, with a force that I did not know I was capable of.

After a full group practise, Ms Carson divided us up to practise individual drills. I was on spiking – perfect.

I hit ball after ball over the net, soon losing count of how many I had hit. My hand was sore, reddening at each hit. Everyone had stopped their drills to watch me put my mood to good use.

"Sydney, I think you need to take a break." Suggested Ms Carson.

"No," I said as I spiked another ball. "I'm fine."

"Really, I think you should sit down for a bit."

"I said no. I need to do this. I want to do this."

"Sydney, you are allowed to have a break." She said. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to hurt myself," I responded, spiking the ball so hard that it echoed loudly when it hit the gym floor.

"You will if you continue the way you are going."

I was already in a bad mood, Ms Carson bugging me only made it worse. I again hit the ball hard, causing a little pain in my hand, but I didn't give up.

"Sydney, please come sit down."

"NO!" I exploded. "I don't want to sit down. If I sit down then I will have time to think about…" I stopped. I couldn't say his name. "No. I have to keep going."

The next ball was ready for me and I threw it into the air, jumping in time to strike. I pulled my arm back and was about to hit the ball when I saw his face outside in the courtyard.

I fell to the ground, breaking down in tears. The ball fell beside me, nearly hitting me on the head. My teammates rushed to my side, Ms Carson quicker than anyone.

"Sydney, are you okay?" Cohan's voice sounded from behind me, but I couldn't answer.

I was taken out of the gym by the school nurse to my dorm where Eddie had been with Jill for the morning. The nurse told Eddie to get me to shower, freshen up and relax.

As soon as Eddie looked at my face, noticing my tear streaked cheeks and bloodshot eyes, he pulled me into a hug that I welcomed gratefully. Eddie, Jill, Liam and Justin had all noticed how close Adrian and I had gotten. I doubted, however that they knew the extent of my feelings.

I had heard Liam mention earlier that being involved in an attack is traumatising enough on its own, let alone witnessing someone die in front of you. They all believed that my tears were because of my own fears and experience, but that had nothing to do with it – my tears were all for Adrian.

"Have you heard from the Alchemists, Sydney?" Jill asked me after a few minutes.

With that my phone rang, talk about perfect timing. "Hello." I answered the phone, unsure of who to expect on the other end of the phone.

"Miss Sage, do you have any other reports to give?" Stanton responded, immediately to the point.

"No, nothing new." I responded, uncertain to why her tone was so harsh. "We are currently trying to locate Lord Ivashkov's will, I'm sure Mr Daniels informed you of the situation."

"Yes, as a matter of fact he has." Her tone didn't change, confusing me as to what the issue could be. "The question is, why didn't you report to me directly at the time of the incident?"

"I-I" What did I say back to that? I gave a vampire mouth to mouth and did everything I could to save his life because I really am the _vamp lover_ people think I am. "My first instinct was to ensure that Princess Dragomir was safe."

"Your instincts were right, but you are misguided, Sydney." I didn't understand what I had done that was so wrong. "The other Alchemists and I are concerned about your position in all this."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused and worried.

"We believe that you have grown too comfortable around them. You are acting too much like their friend and not enough as an Alchemist."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you did assign me to be their sibling. Don't you think it would raise suspicions if I didn't act like a sister?"

"Acting friendly like a sister is one thing, but spending unnecessary time with them and creating an emotional scene over one of them like you did today, is going too far."

Emotional scene? How did she know about that? "I did what I thought was right." I said simply.

"Sydney, you are one of our best Alchemists, but you need to think more about how you act. Improve your behaviour, or suffer the consequences."

The phone disconnected on Stanton's end, I stared at nothing in shock. Eddie and Jill were both looking at me with concern.

"What happened, Sydney?" Asked Eddie, gently.

"She-I-she threatened re-education." I stammered.

"Is that bad?" Jill asked curiously.

"No," I answered. "It's terrible."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks heaps for reading, please don't forget those reviews and keep on reading when I update!<em>**

**_I don't know when I will be able to update again, it will just be when I can find some free time away from studying. I hope for your sake it won't be long :)_**

**_Thank-you again and stay tuned for the next update :P _**

**_Bye xox_**


	8. Identical Discoveries

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Here is the eighth chapter! Sorry it has been a while, I've been so busy lately.**_

_**Please read, review and all that! I really like to know what you all think! :)**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>She-I-she threatened re-education." I stammered.<em>

"_Is that bad?" Jill asked curiously._

"_No," I answered. "It's terrible."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

Eddie and Jill were both shocked when I explained to them that being re-educated wasn't simply being taught the Alchemist ways again, it was brainwashing and torture.

Those who get re-educated never come back the same person. I didn't want to be like them, I liked who I was. I didn't want to be jumping at every shadow, or have my dreams turned to nightmares that are filled with blood, fangs and cold skin.

Eddie told me that I had nothing to worry about, they cannot take me away. But I wasn't convinced, they could do anything they wanted – within reason.

Jill, Eddie and I spent the remainder of the day in our dorm room, talking about Adrian. I had thought that not mentioning his name was keeping me from hurting, but talking was a better option.

We spoke of the many things he did that annoyed us, but how it made him who he was. Jill told us about his emotional state and how he was beginning to heal, while Eddie mentioned his obsession with me.

I tried to hide my feelings, but it was hard to do, I think I managed okay though. Eddie left around dinner time and brought us up some food. We continued our conversation about Adrian, but soon had to bring it to a close when Eddie returned to his own dorm.

Jill thanked me for today, she didn't realise that talking about it would be helpful. At least I knew I wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p>Sleep found me easily, pulling me into a dream. I looked around to find me standing at the foot of a bed, a navy blue bed. Adrian was lying on his back, not moving, connected up to machines. He looked no different to when I saw him last.<p>

"See, I told you I'm not Adrian." I jumped at the voice, spinning around I found myself facing….Adrian.

"What?"

"It's me, Carter." He said. "You don't remember me?"

Realisation sunk in and I knew what was going on – I was in a spirit dream. In my panicked state, I didn't register what was really going on – Adrian was dead, yet here I was in a spirit dream with him, or Carter.

"Before you panic, just please listen to me." His voice was gentle, but had a sort of urgency to it.

"Okay, but be quick."

"I am not who you think I am." He said. "That is Adrian." He added, pointing towards the body on the bed.

"You aren't making any sense." I admitted. "Why did you bring me here?"

"That's the same think I was going to ask you."

"I'm not the one with weird magic abilities, you control the dream, remember."

"I usually do, but I didn't choose either of these." He told me. "I was searching for dreams to join, but was sucked into both of yours."

"Do you know why?" I asked, now more interested than frightened of his magic.

"No, but I think he has something to do with it." He said, gesturing towards Adrian.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well he was there in the last one, now this one. It makes sense that it has something to do with him."

"He was in the last one?" I never noticed.

"He was behind you. Probably a good thing you didn't see him, he didn't look too good."

I walked over to the couch and sat down, processing everything that I was thinking. Nothing made sense. I could clearly see Adrian motionless on the bed, yet still believed that I was talking to him right now – which isn't that naïve, given the clone-like similarities.

"So you are sure that you are not Adrian and this is just some kind of twisted dream inside my head?"

"Positive."

"Then who are you?"

"Wow, you really do have a memory problem." He chuckled, it was so like Adrian that I almost burst into tears.

"Nice. I know your name is Carter Doyle, but that doesn't explain who you are," I paused for a moment, thinking if he could solve my confusion. "Or why you look like Adrian's twin."

His reaction was odd. His grin faltered a little, displaying a look of minor shock. Did he not see the resemblance?

"I do?" He asked curiously.

"Have you not looked at him?"

"I-I can't see his face, it's blurry." He admitted. "That's how I know he isn't alive. Well, the machines are keeping him alive."

"Well, I can tell you for sure that you are identical. That's why I thought you were him."

Carter's expression was sad, he had thought of something that I had not. It troubled me to see him sad like this, it was like looking at Adrian.

"So, do you have any answers to this mystery?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"Not a one," he said. "Do you?"

"Nope."

The dream faded back to reality, surprising me that I had controlled myself this time and didn't freak out. I had managed to not tangle myself in my covers, however, I was concerned that these 'spirit dreams' actually did exist. I went along with them while they were happening, but maybe the reason for that was because a part of me actually believed it was all real, that Carter was real. Or that part of me thought that it really was Adrian, and he wasn't dead.

* * *

><p>Today was a school day, but Eddie, Jill and I were given permission to take the day off. Mrs Weathers gave us a small sympathetic smile as we left. We decided to go into town for something to take our minds off recent events.<p>

"Sydney, you have to come try some clothes on with me." Jill said enthusiastically.

Usually I would refuse, but a comment from Adrian echoed in the back of my mind _I thought Alchemists avoided alcohol the same way they do primary colours._ I decided that I did need to buy some new clothes.

Jill and I went into the store that she had been pointing at, we began to look through the racks for new clothes. I was a little disappointed, I wanted to get new clothes for Adrian, but there was nothing that I could see myself in, or anything that I would feel comfortable in.

"Jill, why don't we try the next shop?" I suggested.

"No, this one is perfect." She said. "Here, try this one on." She continued, handing me a black maxi dress with a lace back. It was long, so the length was no problem, but the lace back went down lower than I was comfortable with.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, please. Just try it on."

I didn't bother arguing, instead I went to the change room, putting on the dress. It felt nice on, I could understand why so many girls wore these in the heat of Palm Springs. I looked at my reflection, gasping in surprise. I would never say that I looked good, but right now, I came close to it.

Jill of course loved the dress. "Oh My God, Sydney. That looks amazing."

"Thank-you, Jill."

Eddie had joined us, thrilling the shop keepers who thought it was lovely for our brother to come in and acknowledge our beauty.

"Most brothers, fathers and boyfriends just wait outside impatiently, making it hard for us to get things right." She said. "It's good to see you making an effort.

"Happy to help out." Said Eddie. He looked up at me in the dress, his eyes bugging slightly. "You look beautiful, Sydney."

"Thank-you, Eddie." I said, looking down at the dress and the way it flowed as I moved. "Do you think I should get it?" I asked them both.

"Of course you should." Answered Jill. "Okay, out of that. I have more for you."

"More? Shouldn't you be trying stuff on too?"

"No, this is so much more fun."

I had to supress a groan. She loved what drove me crazy. I went back in the change room, carefully taking the dress back off.

"Here you go, try these." She held a few items over the door.

I took them from her then held them out. The items consisted of a small pair of light blue denim shorts with small rips on them in random places, the other was a singlet top that had an ink splattered artwork on the front. The drawing was amazing, it had so much detail that I could have stared at it all day. It reminded me of one of Adrian's works, giving me a small understanding as to why Jill may have picked it.

I put them both on without complaint, happily looking at the items in the mirror. Jill and Eddie both liked this one, saying I should get them too. The next few outfits consisted of similar things, but none were chosen, except a leopard print singlet that I was quite attached to.

It wasn't until the last rack that Jill found a short, emerald green coloured dress that reminded me of the ocean, but more so…Adrian's eyes.

Jill gave me the dress with a small smile, before saying "Adrian always said he thought you would look good in emerald green."

I couldn't say no now. He was my reason for buying new clothes, this dress was perfect. I put the dress on, worried about how low it would be on me, but Jill insisted that it was meant to be.

If I had thought that the black dress was shocking, then I didn't know how to describe this one. I felt beautiful, I honestly felt beautiful. Jill and Eddie gaped at me when I opened the door, Jill's eyes were gleaming with excitement.

At the checkout I put through the black dress, shorts, two singlets and the emerald green dress that had nearly brought tears to my eyes in reminder of Adrian.

On our way out the shop I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to anyone around me as I was too busy looking at my new dress. I learnt my lesson when I ran into someone, dropping by bag and its contents on the ground. "I'm so sorry." We both said.

He reached down, picking up my things before I had the chance to react. When he stood up, I gasped at what I saw. Thankfully Jill and Eddie had walked ahead, I did not want them to see me lose it in public. They had already entered the next shop.

This was not real, this was the kind of thing that only happened in the movies. Adrian was staring at me with a look of surprise. I tried to shake his face from my view, but nothing changed.

It wasn't only his face, but his body and build as well. He looked confused, probably due to the fact that I was staring at him in fear. Emerald green eyes glistened in the light.

"Sydney? You live around here?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's me, Carter. Do you remember me?"

It can't be. I tried to supress another gasp as I realised the pieces were beginning to join together. The dreams _had_ been real, I just hadn't believed them. Or couldn't believe them.

"You do remember me, don't you?" He grinned at me, causing unwanted pain in my heart.

"You _are _real." I said stupidly.

"I take that I still look like Adrian?"

"Look like him? You could pass for him."

"Really?"

"Carter, you're his twin." As I said the words, a light bulb clicked, brightening me up, giving me hope.

"Why only the sudden thought that I could be his twin? You've seen me twice before."

"I thought that maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. At first I thought he was just who I wanted to see." I admitted. "But now that I have seen you, I know it was real."

"Sydney!" Jill called from the shop door that was ten paces from us. "Are you coming in."

"Do not turn around." I told Carter. "You go on, Jill. I will be in soon."

"Aright." She said with a grin when she spotted that I was talking to a guy.

"Why did you tell me not to turn around?"

"That's Jill, she was Adrian's shadow-kissed friend. I don't think it would be a good idea for her to see you. It's hard enough for me."

"Fair point." He agreed. "So, you think that I am Adrian's twin?"

"It's the only thing that explains the resemblance." I said. "Let me go talk to Jill and Eddie. I will try to explain to them what I have seen and if I think they will understand, I will introduce them to you."

"Okay, do you want me to wait here?"

"Errm, could you wait by that latte coloured car?" I asked. "But stay out of sight."

"Can do, Sage." My heart sunk at the nickname as I watched him walk towards my car, slightly disappearing from view.

I walked into the clothing store that Jill had called from before. I found them near the front, Jill a little disappointed by what she saw on the racks.

"Hey Sydney, there isn't really anything here." She told me. "Do want to go to the next-Sydney, are you okay?"

Eddie was alert at Jill's words, scanning the area for any signs of danger. We had left the store and I was hoping that Eddie didn't spot Carter.

"Guys, there is something I need to talk to you about." I admitted. "I think it would be best if we find somewhere to talk…out of ear shot."

We made our way to the park across the road which was empty, we sat down on the grass, Jill and Eddie looking at me for an explanation of my sudden mood change.

"I don't really know where to start, but first I have to tell you not to jump to your first thoughts." How could I tell them this without them both thinking that Adrian was alive?

"What are you talking about, Sydney?" Eddie questioned.

"The other night, I had a spirit dream." I told them.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"I didn't know it was one at first, but then the guy explained to me what was happening. I didn't believe him, I thought it was just a dream." I paused before continuing. "Then I had another one, this time I was in a room. Adrian was there on the bed, just like he was the other night in his room at Clarence's." I didn't have to say how he was for Eddie and Jill to know what I was talking about, I was glad for their understanding as I didn't want to say the word.

"Then the spirit user appeared. I still didn't believe that it was real, that was until just a moment ago when I walked into him outside the store."

"That's who you were talking to when I called out?" Jill asked.

"Yes. I told him not to turn around, I didn't want you to see him before I could explain everything and prepare you."

"Prepare us for what, exactly?" Eddie questioned.

"Now, I told you not to jump to your first thoughts. We all know where Adrian is, there is no doubting that. As much as we wished it was different, he is gone. Keep that in your mind." I didn't want either of them believing that Adrian was alive when he wasn't.

"Sydney, what on earth are you talking about?" Eddie demanded with his guardian expression displayed on his face, ready for anything.

"I've found Adrian's twin brother." I told them. "His _identical_ twin brother."

"You what?" They both exclaimed.

"Carter?" I called out to the figure that was hidden behind the tree near my car.

He stepped out from behind it, walking towards us. Jill and Eddie both shared equal gasps of shock, neither believing what they were seeing. When he reached us, he gave us a small smile. He understood that this was a sensitive situation.

"Eddie, Jill, this is Carter Doyle. Carter, this is Eddie and Jill." I made the introductions as it was clear that no one else was going to speak.

"I'm really that much like him, eh?" He said, looking from Eddie to Jill who still had expressions of pure shock and disbelief.

"I think we need to make a trip to Clarence's." I suggested.

"Good idea." Agreed Eddie.

* * *

><p>We all got into Latte, barely speaking two words. I explained to Carter that I would have to go inside to explain to Liam and Justin the situation before he could come in.<p>

Their reactions were the same as Jill and Eddie's; shocked. They were both interested in the spirit dream situation, given that Carter was sucked into my dream without being able to control it. But, I wanted to take him to see Adrian. As much as it pained me to see him again myself, I had to do it.

Carter, Eddie and I walked into Adrian's room together, leaving Jill in the lounge room. Eddie and I were the first in there, both holding back our emotions as best we could.

Carter made his way to the side of Adrian's bed, cautiously and carefully. He looked very nervous, although I didn't blame him.

"Oh, god!" Carter exclaimed. He was shocked much the same as Jill, Eddie, Justin and Liam had been earlier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry if this one seemed a little rushed or not very well written with the shopping part, that was just to fill in the space. I really wanted to get to the point where we actually meet Carter :)<em>**

**_Anyway, please review as it's the reviews that encourage me to upload more_**

**_Thanks for reading, Bye xoxo_**


	9. Left To Rest

_**Hey Everyone!**_

___**So I guess it's needless to say that many of you probably hate how the story is developing right now, and it's kind of the same for me. There are still major events that are going to begin soon, but I am just taking a while to get to them.**_

_**Please keep on reading. I know that everyone probably dislikes Adrian's storyline, but as you know his twin brother is part of the story now and he is going to be in it a lot. **_

_**I'm on holidays now, so I have a fair bit of free time. I hope to get a few chapters written. I am, however beginning to write another fanfic, but a Klaine one. And for those who don't know, it's about Blaine and Kurt from Glee :)**_

_**Anyway, that's enough babbling from me!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, god!" Exclaimed Carter. He was shocked much the same as Jill, Eddie, Justin and Liam had been earlier.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

Carter was at the side of the bed, looking over Adrian who had not changed since the last time we were here. For someone that did not know the person he was looking at, Carter seemed to be affected by it.

I knew it must have been hard for him, seeing Adrian like this. He had finally found out that he had a brother, in the worst of circumstances.

"Carter, can you heal?" Eddie asked.

"No, I can only read auras and walk dreams." He said, I could tell he wished he could heal, Adrian might have survived otherwise. We would have gotten Lisa out here, but she is currently on medication that prevented her from reaching her spirit magic.

Eddie and I left the room, giving Carter some time with Adrian by himself. Out in the lounge room we were greeted by Sam, Adrian's doctor. Jill had called him, saying that we had found something that might help our situation with the life support.

"He is just in with Adrian at the moment," I told Sam after explaining the situation to him. "Do you mind if we just give him a few more minutes?"

"Of course, that's fine." He said politely.

I left out the spirit dreams, feeling that they were irrelevant to the situation. He didn't have the same reaction as the rest of us had, given that he didn't know Adrian.

We had all sat down in the lounge room, Clarence had gone for a walk down the hall, while Dorothy served drinks and some nibbles for us.

"Mr Daniels, does this change anything relating to turning off Adrian's life support?" I asked once we had all sat down.

"I can't be sure, but if what you say is correct and that Carter really is Adrian's twin, which would be a hard thing to be mistaken, then there is no reason why he cannot be the one to decide."

"Thank-you so much for your help." I said with gratitude. "You have been very understanding through all of this."

"Oh, there's no need for that." He said. "It's the least I could do given the sensitivity if the situation."

We all sat for a few more minutes, each of us having a few biscuits and chatting to each other. Jill excitedly spoke of our shopping trip to Liam, who was impressed with my new outfit choices.

I could see that this was all hard on everyone, Jill especially. Liam, Eddie and Justin had all developed close relationships with Adrian, however many times they complained about him.

"Do you think we should get Carter now?" Eddie asked.

"I will go see if he is ready to come out." I said, getting up from the love seat. I had not noticed until then that no one ever sat in that seat…apart from Adrian. My tears were fought back once again as I made my way down the hall to Adrian's room.

I knocked on the door as I was entering as so I wouldn't frighten Carter. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just a shock, that's all." He replied, voice slightly choked. "It's weird seeing him like this – it feels like I am looking at myself. I can't believe after all these years I have had a brother, now I finally find out and he's…" He trailed off, not needing to finish for me to know what he would have said.

"I'm so sorry that this is the situation that you have found him in." I said, saddened that he had to be put through this.

"No, don't be. You brought me here, I should be thanking you."

"Have you thought of any reason why that might be, that I was the one who brought you here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, uncertain what I was asking.

"You said that you hadn't chosen to enter either of the dreams, do you have an idea why? You mentioned that Adrian had something to do with it."

"Well, ever since you mentioned twins I had thought that maybe it was a simple connection like that, but that still doesn't explain why it was your dream that I entered if it is him that I am connected to."

"That's a good point, but I can see where there is piece missing. That is something we should look into later on. You should probably come and meet Adrian's doctor now."

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

><p>Sam held in his shock when he saw Carter, I imagined it would have been weird dealing with the death of a patient, then having someone appear in front of you that was their identical twin.<p>

"Hi, I'm Carter Doyle." He held out his hand, introducing himself to Sam.

"Sam Daniels." Accepting his hand. "Well, it's needless to say that you are related. I will leave you with Adrian's friends to decide what you would like to do." He left the room, joining Dorothy and Clarence in the kitchen.

"What was he talking about?" Asked Carter, a little nervous.

Justin explained the issue to Carter, telling him about Adrian's parents, and that he was now the one who was allowed to give permission to turn the life support off.

"No." He said abruptly. "No, I can't do that."

"Carter, we know that this has all come as a shock to you," Liam said. "We understand that it is a lot for you to process, but if no one gives the doctor permission to turn the life support off, then Adrian will lay there like that for months."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it." Said Carter. "I don't even know him, this cannot be my decision."

"We are not asking you to make the decision for us." Eddie assured him. "We just need you to tell the doctor what has been decided, he won't accept it from us."

Carter stayed silent for a moment, thinking through what Eddie had just said to him. His expression was neutral, making it hard to know what he was thinking.

"Please, Carter." Jill begged from the corner of the room. Everyone seemed to jump slightly at the sound of her voice; she had been so quiet the whole time we had been there. "He can't be left like this."

"Okay, I'll do it." He said. "But I take no part in the decision."

"We all want the machines turned off, we just need you to tell the doctor that you want that too." Liam told him. "Are you able to do that?"

"I can do that." Confirmed Carter.

"I'll go get Sam." Jill said, leaving the room to get him from the kitchen.

When she returned, Sam was following her with a clipboard in hand. It was filled with paperwork, which I assumed were consent forms that Carter would have to fill out and sign.

Carter and Sam sat opposite each other at the coffee table, Sam giving Carter instructions on where to sign or initial on the forms he had. It took a good ten minutes to sort out the details, of which Jill, Eddie, Liam and I spent talking about whatever conversation we could manage.

"Thank-you Mr Doyle." Sam said, as he tidied up the forms that had been scattered over the coffee table. He turned to the rest of us. "I will let you all say your goodbyes, let me know when you are ready."

We all froze for a moment before making our way to Adrian's room. Carter had said he didn't want to intrude, but everyone insisted that he join us. Justin was first to say his goodbyes, it was touching to watch him hold Adrian's hand to his chest for a moment, then lay it back down beside him.

One by one, we all said our goodbyes then left the room. Jill's was the longest, being the first one to speak. "I'm going to miss you, Adrian." She placed a kiss on his cheek before wiping a tear from her eyes. She left the room with Eddie, who had bid his goodbyes before her.

Carter and I were left alone beside Adrian. He looked uncertain, but I encouraged him to say goodbye. He knelt beside him, placing his hand over Adrian's. "I'm sorry we never knew each other. I'll take care of her for you."

I thought his words were warm, but I didn't understand what he meant by his last statement – _I'll take care of her for you._ Take care of who? Carter didn't know Adrian, how would he know to take care of someone for him?

"I'll wait out there for you." Carter said, leaving me alone in the room.

I sat on the edge of the bed, feeling my tears welling up in my eyes. I held his hand tight within mine, not wanting to ever let go. I don't know what made me do it, but before I could stop myself I was leaning close to him.

Much like Jill had, I kissed him goodbye, but instead of the cheek, I placed a soft kiss on his lips. I sat up straight, looking down at him. My tears fell, splashing onto his bare chest. My next words shocked me, I barely believed them myself but I was caught in the moment. "I love you, Adrian."

* * *

><p><em><strong>CARTER POV<strong>_

"I love you, Adrian." I felt the pain in her voice as I heard her say the words. I felt rude eavesdropping, but I had to know for sure. I had told Adrian that I would take care of her for him, and I meant it.

The connection between myself and Sydney's dream was partly because of Adrian and me being twins – we had both worked that out for ourselves – but the part that she had not worked out, was that the two of them were linked in a way that cannot be seen. Through love.

I sensed the love between them in both of the dreams, which is what I thought was the reason for me being sucked into Sydney's dream. I was linked to Adrian, who was connected to Sydney – she was the closest I could get to him.

I watched her as she cried over him, tears splashing onto his chest. It was sad to know that neither of them knew how the other felt. She had been so strong this whole time, but had finally cracked, letting her pain flow from her eyes.

Feeling that she needed support, I stepped into the room. When I reached her, she didn't move, only sat staring at his face. I sat down beside her, putting my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to me.

"Thank-you, Carter." She said, giving me a small smile.

* * *

><p>Sam informed us all that Adrian could not be moved from the house tonight, so he would be returning tomorrow with an Alchemist van to transport his body. Jill, Eddie and Sydney had to be back at Amberwood by curfew, so they had begun to get ready to leave.<p>

I accepted a ride from Sydney, she said she would be more than happy to give me a lift home, especially since my house was only two streets further than Amberwood.

"Thank-you for everything, Carter." She thanked me as I got out of her car. "We will keep in touch."

"Goodbye." I said before shutting the door, then walking up my front steps.

I opened the front door, but before I had the chance to enter the house further then the foyer, my mother was in front of me.

"Carter Mason Doyle!" She yelled. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Whoa, calm down mum." She was acting like I had been gone for days.

"Your father and I have been worried sick about you." She admitted. "You must understand that these spirit fuelled wonderings worry us."

"Spirit is fine, Mum. You don't have to worry about it." I told her. "It wasn't a spirit fuelled wondering anyway."

"It wasn't?" She asked surprised.

"No." I paused before I spoke again, not knowing what the best way was to handle this. "Mum, when were you going to tell me that I was a twin?"

My mother's face fell in shock and guilt. She knew, she had known my whole life, never bothering to tell me.

"You never told me. You kept this from me my whole life." I had been trying to keep calm before, but it wasn't working now. "If you had of told me I might have had the chance to get to know him, instead I get the privilege of saying goodbye to his dead body."

"He-he's dead?" Mum asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, he's dead." I snapped. "Thanks to you and Dad, I will never know who my brother was."

"Carter, you cannot blame us for this."

"Then who do I blame, Mum? Huh? I would have had a brother for most of my life if you and Dad had just told me about him."

"Carter, it's not that simple."

"Don't give me that crap." I yelled, losing my temper. "Just tell me this, why did you give him up? Why did you choose to only raise one of us?"

"I-I didn't choose, Carter."

"What do you mean?"

"Now isn't the time for this, Carter."

"It is the time! I've lived twenty-one years without a brother because it's never been the right time to tell me about him. So now bloody well is the right time!"

"He had already been adopted when we came to see you." I froze. Not only had I not got the chance to meet my own twin brother, I had also never met my real mother or father.

I turned back towards the door, pulling it open. I ran down the five front steps, aiming for nowhere in particular.

"Carter!" I could hear her pleads from behind me, but since I couldn't even bring myself to say that they were my mother's pleads, I continued running.

I had no idea where I was running until I randomly came to a stop after a few minutes. I looked up to see a large building, recognising it as the west campus of Amberwood.

East campus was two miles away, not too far to run. I took off, speeding towards the only person I knew who had not lied to me – Sydney. We had connected instantly when we first met, but not in a romantic way, more like a brother and sister relationship. I felt that I could trust her.

I reached the east campus, but didn't enter immediately. I had to remember that they were all sensitive around me, I looked too much like him. I pushed aside my worries, deciding that they wouldn't mind.

One thing I definitely did not think through was the fact that there were other people who knew Adrian, people who did not know that I existed.

"Oh my dear!" Exclaimed the lady at the front desk.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm just here to see my sisters, Sydney and Jill Melrose." I confirmed, hoping to relax her state of shock.

"You-you're. You're supposed to be de...you're not meant to be alive." She stuttered.

"Again, my apologies ma'am. I'm Carter, Adrian's twin brother." I said, again hoping she would be able to relax.

"Oh dear, that explains it." She breathed. "It would have been nice to have known about you before recent events. But nonetheless, I am very sorry for your loss, Carter. You may go see your sisters." She told me where to find them, directing me up the staircase behind me.

"Thank-you, ma'am." I said politely. I began to walk over to the stairs when she suddenly spoke from behind the desk.

"You know, you remind me a lot of your brother." She said. "Not just in appearance, but also mannerisms."

I smiled politely at her, not knowing what to say. It was strange to be told that I am like someone who I have never spent a minute with in my entire life.

Thinking of their reactions to seeing me made me question whether or not I should visit them like this, then an idea hit me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

Jill and I had returned to our dorms after arriving at Amberwood. I didn't have the energy to do any homework, neither did Jill, so the both of us got ready for bed.

We had only been lying down for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. My instincts told me it was Eddie wanting to check on us. I got up from my bed, walking to the door to let him in.

I was surprised when I opened the door as I was greeted by a broad white piece of cardboard that was being held by someone, covering their face.

"It's Carter," a voice said from behind the cardboard. "Hi."

"Carter?" I asked curiously. "What are you doing here, and why are you hiding behind that piece of cardboard?"

"I didn't want to frighten you," He said as he lowered the cardboard. "You know, with my awesome looks and all." He chuckled at his remark, I could not believe how much he was like Adrian.

I knew what he meant though, his gesture was sweet. It is something that Adrian would have done – being sweet, but then still making himself look good.

"Thank-you, Carter." I said. "Are you okay, is there something wrong."

He had been joking a moment ago, but his expression turned sad and angry. I had a feeling it was something to do with Adrian, but wasn't entirely sure what.

"No," he replied. "Is it alright for me to stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Of course, come in." I let him in, shutting the door behind us. "What's happened?"

"I confronted my mum when I got home," he told us. "She's not my real mother. Neither is my father."

"Oh, Carter. I am so sorry." I said, today really has been as tough on him as it has been on us.

"I'm sorry, Carter." Jill said from her bed.

"No, don't be." He said. "Never felt part of that family anyway." He said. It wasn't all that bad of a thing to say, but something in what he said had me thinking.

Although Adrian had never said it outright like Carter just had, he too didn't feel part of his family. I wondered that maybe Adrian had never met his real parents either.

Carter, Jill and I spoke a little, but soon ran out of conversation. I set up a bed for him on the small couch that was situated under the window before climbing into bed.

I don't know about Jill and Carter, but it took me more than a few minutes to get to sleep. I just laid there on my side, staring out the window. A few tears escaped my eyes before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so I hope you all liked that chapter. I was actually a little teary myself when I was editing it.<strong>_

_**Please, please review. They really encourage me to write more. I love to know what you think :)**_

_**I should be able to update again soon, I am just having a little trouble with the next chapter. It's a huge one in the way of events, I want to make sure that it is perfect :)**_

_**Stay tuned for the update :)**_

_**Bye xx**_


	10. Mysteries

_**Hey all my lovely readers! I am very sorry for taking so long to update, everything is just so busy right now! **_

_**Anyway...I hope you enjoy this even filled chapter!**_

_**Reviews are really appreciated, but I'm sorry if I take forever or forget to reply!**_

**_Well, on with the story...enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p><em>I just laid there on my side, staring out the window. A few tears escaped my eyes before I drifted off to sleep.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CARTER POV<strong>_

My life really had taken a dramatic turn in the last twelve hours. I woke up this morning as an only child with a loving mother and father, but now I lay here in a boarding school dorm room with two girls who I only met a few hours ago. I have the weight of my brother's death on my shoulders and no parents to turn to for support.

My head was buzzing from everything that had changed today, giving me a headache I couldn't shake. I didn't want to enter a spirit dream tonight; thankfully I had that in my control. Instead I fell asleep, finding myself in a real dream for the first time in years.

Adrian's room formed before me, but I knew there was no way to escape an actual dream. He was still on the bed, no different to what he was earlier this evening. Wait – he _was_ different.

His face was blurred, which only confirmed what I already knew, but his chest was moving. Up and down, as if he were breathing. Wishing that I could wake from this, I pinched myself. Supposedly it was a trick to wake you up from a dream. Well whoever came up with that is an idiot, all it does is leave you with a bruise and a dream that you don't want to be in.

In my state of stupidity, I hadn't noticed Adrian sitting up. He looked as surprised to see me as I was to see him, but he shook it off as if it wasn't strange at all.

"Whoa, how much did I have to drink this time?" He asked casually.

"Too much." I played along.

"Well, I can tell you I've never entered my own head before." He admitted. "This is freakin awesome!"

"Yeah, ha. Awesome."

"Dude, lighten up." He complained. "What are you? Like the opposite of me?"

"No, I'm more like you than anyone."

"But you're a buzz kill." He said. "Got anything to drink?"

"No, I think you've had enough."

He groaned like a whining child. "I don't like the dream me anymore. I'm no fun."

"Okay, well goodbye then." I said, hoping it could end my dream.

The dream disappeared, waking me up in the real world. I ran my hands through my head, trying to remember what happened. Real dreams were so much harder to piece together than spirit dreams. I could barely remember a thing, only that Adrian was drunk.

Forgetting the dream, I fell back asleep, but only to be woken a few hours earlier by voices.

"Take some aspirin, that should help." I heard Sydney tell Jill.

"What's wrong?" I asked from the couch.

"She's got a headache, but she'll be fine." Sydney told me.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Assured Jill who was climbing back into bed.

"Alright, well I hope the headache goes away." I said, rolling over to face the wall, going back to sleep.

The following day I woke in the late hours of the morning refreshed, ready for the day ahead. I could hear soft voices coming from the bathroom, indicating that Sydney and Jill were up.

I felt bright and happy this morning after a good night's sleep, until I realised where I was, why I was there and everything that had happened the day before.

Slumping back against the pillow, I closed my eyes wanting to go back to sleep and stay there forever.

"I thought you took some aspirin," Sydney said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I did." Jill confirmed.

"I don't understand, it should have helped the headache."

"It did help, Sydney." Jill assured.

Judging my Sydney's questioning, Jill had not recovered from last night's headache, but what confused me was that she said the aspirin had helped. Clearly, Sydney thought otherwise.

"Then what's the problem?" The very question I wanted to ask.

I glanced over at Jill who was walking to her closet, her walk wasn't graceful or smooth like it usually was.

"I feel light headed and dizzy, I think I need a drink and a feed." I'm guessing given everything that had been going on recently, Jill hadn't fed for a while.

"Oh, Jill." Sydney said. "I am so sorry, I've been so caught up with everything that I for-"

"Sydney, it's okay." Jill assured. "You've done so much. We all forgot, even I did."

"Okay, well we should get you to Clarence's today." Sydney decided. "The teachers will understand if we have to take another day off."

"Can we go now?" Jill asked.

"Of course we can." Said Sydney. "I'll call Eddie and we can leave as soon as he gets here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>_

I didn't feel comfortable being back at Clarence's today as Adrian's body was being moved. I hoped that we would be gone by the time the Alchemist's doctors came.

Jill came back from her feeding looking much better than she did earlier. Her vague stare was gone, the vacant look in her eyes being replaced with energy.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Really good, but I still feel kind of dizzy." Jill said as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Maybe you need some water. I'll go get you some." Carter got up from his seat beside Jill, making his way to the kitchen. It was just like having Adrian around, he really cared about Jill.

When Carter left to get Jill some water, there was a knock at the door. I knew it would be the Alchemist's doctors, but I hoped it wouldn't be. Liam got up to answer the door, a minute later my guesses were confirmed.

Two men, around the age of thirty, walked through the hallway towards Adrian's bedroom with a stretcher and a body bag.

Once the men had passed, there were a few moments of silence, before we all heard a commotion. Carter came flying around the corner, face in shock. His chest was bare and was rapidly moving, he was breathing fast. He looked around the room as confused as ever.

"Carter, what happened?" Liam asked, his guardian reflexes kicking in. Eddie had straightened up too, ready for a fight.

"Carter?" He questioned, as if he had forgotten his own name.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked, uncertain.

"I could ask the same question." Carter accused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly worried about Carter's mental state.

"Here you go, Jill I got you some water and something to eat. Do you like cookies?" Carter walked through the lounge room doors and began to approach Jill. "Oh, who am I kidding? Everyone loves cookies."

We all froze as Carter walked into the room from behind…Carter?

He stopped his chuckling as he spotted our expressions. He hadn't noticed the person standing at the door way when he walked in, but the person in the door way noticed him.

"I-I…you…wh-who? Wha-…..what the HELL?"

Carter – holding the glass of water and packet of cookies – turned around at the sudden outburst. "Wha-?"

When the two pairs of emerald green eyes locked, the owner of one let out a gasp. The other's glass fell to the floor, shattering into tiny shards and scattering across the floor. The water spread around the remnants of the glass, but the two pairs of emerald green eyes did not avert their equal expressions of shock.

No one spoke. We only stared. No one knew how to comprehend the situation. I was usually the one to find reason, but there was no room for reasoning in my current state of shock.

* * *

><p>"I died?" Adrian asked for the third time.<p>

We were all sitting around Adrian while we all took part in explaining what had happened over the past few days. We explained the attack, the life support and Carter. Adrian displayed a neutral expression throughout most of the explanation, but when we spoke of Carter, his expression turned dark, angry. It worried me slightly.

"Yes, Adrian." Confirmed Liam. "Do you not remember the fight?"

"Yeah, parts of it."

"Where were you that day?" One of the Alchemist's doctors had joined us to figure out what had happened to Adrian when he had been declared dead.

"I-I remember the park, the end away from all the shops."

"Is there anything else that you can remember? Were you with someone? What were you doing?"

"I don't think so, I think I was alone." He said. I felt a slight stab of pain in my chest – he didn't remember the day that we had spent together. "I don't know what I was doing there."

"But you were with Sydney, do you not remember her there?"

"No, I don't." Adrian said with a slight expression of sadness. He had put his head down once the questions had started, but I didn't understand his sudden change of mood. He avoided looking at me, I could see his eyes darting away each time they stopped on me.

"Is there anything else that you can think of?" The doctor questioned.

"I don't remember dying."

"No, you wouldn't remember that part. It's like falling asleep."

"And how would you know? Have you died before? You weren't there." Adrian questioned accusingly when Carter spoke, his head snapping up to glare at him.

"Adrian!" I chastised.

"What?"

"That was rude." I told him. "Look, we know you've got a lot to process right now, but you're not the only one!"

"Oh, I'm sorry if waking up with little to no oxygen in a body bag, which I was in because I was supposed to be dead, finding out that I have a twin brother and not being able to remember the past few days does not live up to your standards of a lot to process!"

Adrian stormed out of the room, the front door slamming as he left the house. I had never seen Adrian angry, but today I had seen him lose it twice. He was always in control, keeping his emotions hidden, but today he snapped. We all sat in silence for a moment before Carter got up.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Eddie asked, uncertainly.

Carter didn't respond, his yes was a given when he kept walking down the corridor and out the front door.

"This should be interesting." Liam chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADRIAN POV<strong>_

I didn't know what to think. Two hours ago, I was dead. Ten hours ago, Sydney discovered my twin brother. A few days ago, I felt like everything was perfect – I was happy as long as she was happy.

_Look, we know you've got a lot to process right now, but you're not the only one!_

Obviously, they all had to process the loss of me and also my recovery, one which holds more mysteries than needed. But there was something in Sydney's voice that convinced me there was something else she wanted to process.

My thoughts were interrupted when Carter came and sat beside me on the bench. It sure was going to take some getting used to seeing him, I felt like I was looking in a reversed mirror.

"Um, so I thought we could talk." He tried to break the tension after a few minutes of silence.

"About?"

"How you're feeling." He said shyly. That was something I don't think anyone had ever seen on me.

"What does it matter to you? You haven't been around for the past twenty-one years, but now you decide to show up."

"I found out about you less than twelve hours ago. I've been without you for twenty-one years as well."

"That's not my problem." I said, beginning to get up.

"Adrian, please just talk to me."

"Why, huh? Why should I?" I rounded on him, frustrated.

"Because I'm your brother."

"You are _not_ my brother." I said, and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Adrian, you have to give him a chance." Sydney was trying to get me to talk to Carter, but I was being stubborn. "Look, you know nothing about him and he knows nothing about you, clearly you both have a lot of catching up to do."<p>

"But what if I don't want to get to know him, Sydney."

"He's your brother, Adrian. Why wouldn't you want to get to know him?"

"I have lived twenty-one years without, I'm doing fine without him."

"You may not need him, but he needs you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, now curious.

"Adrian, he ran away." Sydney told me. "The day he met you, you were dead and he had to say goodbye to you. That night he came to the school, he was a mess. He just found out his twin brother – who he never had the chance to meet – was dead, and then he was told that the mother and father he was raised by were not his real parents."

I didn't respond. When she said it all together like that, it made me feel sorry for Carter. It made me feel guilty for the way I treated him earlier.

I stood up from the love seat and made my way out the front door. Carter was still sitting on the bench where we had spoken before. He didn't look up when I approached, he just looked down at his hands covered in scratches.

"You okay?" I asked, pointing at his hands.

"Huh, oh yeah. Just a feisty neighbourhood cat, you know what animals are like with us." He chuckled.

I sat beside him, glancing back at his hands. It must have been one feral cat, those scratches were deep. "Here." I said, holding out my hand.

"What?" He asked, unsure what to do.

"Trust me." I held my hand closer and looked at his.

He took the action as an indication, putting his hand in mine. I concentrated hard, summoning spirit from its depths. I felt the warmth of the magic fill me from top to bottom, then it travelled down my arms.

It faded. One second it was there, but the next it was gone. "What's wrong?" Carter asked when I looked up at him, confused.

"I-I don't know." I admitted. "Spirit was there, I felt it. But then it faded." I said as I looked down at Carter's hands. "It's never done that before."

"You were trying to heal me, weren't you?" It wasn't accusing, he sounded both fascinated and accepted.

"Yeah, I don't get why it didn't work."

"It could be because…" He stopped, uncertain whether to continue.

"Because of what?"

"Well, it could be because you died or because I am a spirit user too." He suggested.

"You could be right with the first one, but I've been healed by a spirit user before, it worked fine."

I thought about it for a moment, Lissa had healed me many times while she tried to teach me about healing. Why hadn't if worked for me?

"Here, let me try again." I said, grabbing his hand.

I concentrated harder than before, focusing hard on Carter and my magic. Nothing. I couldn't even summon the magic this time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whoa! ADRIAN'S BACK!<em>**

**_I hope you all liked that chapter, I'm still not sure about it, but meh!_**

**_Please review if you want to let me know what you think!  
><em>**

**_Thanks :)_**

**_Bye for now! _**


End file.
